Of Love and Sweet, Sweet Churros
by bratkitty
Summary: It was a perfect afternoon, Antonio found himself in an opportune situation with Lovino only to have a series of inopportune events follow. Spamano. Yaoi. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, everyone. Welcome to my first fanfiction. And what a better place to start than my OTP Spain/Romano. :D I've lurked and read fics for a long time and thought I'd give a go at it. So, yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia. Don't own it. Just writing about it.

* * *

><p>"Not here," Lovino breathed in Antonio's ear," Someone will see us."<p>

"Don't worry, Lovi." Antonio murmured, running his hand up Lovino's shirt letting his fingers graze over his smooth, flat stomach. " We should be fine so long as you're not too loud." He smiled as he nibbled on the space where Lovino's neck met his shoulder.

"Bastardo," Lovino growled, but not putting up a fight. Instead he rolled his head to the side to give his Spaniard lover better access. If there was one trait that could describe the young Italian, it was his penchant for saying one thing but meaning another. Antonio gave himself a proverbial pat on the back for being so perceptive. If there was anyone who could read Lovino, it's him.

It was a warm, summer day. A perfect day with perfect weather. So perfect, in fact, Antonio decided it would be ideal for a picnic, dragging (much to Lovino's demise) some company in Lovi's idiot brother and his potato-bastard boyfriend. For clarification purposes, we'll call the latter two Feliciano and Ludwig. Lovino likes to use hyphenated variations of "idiot" and "bastard" for any given (ahem) "terms of endearment" for those who know him. We wouldn't want to get all of those bastards mixed up, after all.

Antonio counted his lucky stars that he managed to persuade Lovino into sneaking away into some bushes despite his lover's foul mood (another pat on the back for Antonio!). Ludwig had innocently put his hand on Feliciano's thigh, causing Lovi to drift dangerously close to a homicidal rampage. That would certainly be a social faux-pas that would ruin the social engagement.

But here they were, Lovi on his back blushing and whimpering softly as Antonio slowly unzipped Lovino's fly. Lovi arched his back in anticipation as Antonio left a trail of small kisses down his stomach, toward his hip, and down the line leading to Lovino's groin.

Antonio stopped briefly to take in the sight of the dark-haired Italian lying before him. What were normally amber colored eyes were half-lidded and now a deep shade of caramel from lust. He observed the rise and fall of his chest as a slight breeze caused the shadows of the leaves over them dance over Lovino's skin. Yes. He wanted to savor this moment.

"Get on with it already, Tomato-Bastard." Lovi growled again, nudging his hip against Antonio in hopes to focus his attention back where it belonged. (See? There was a "-bastard" for everyone!)

Antonio snapped out of his trance, more than happy to oblige. He left a few more fleeting kisses on his hip bone before pulling down the front of his underwear freeing Lovino's straining erection. Lovino raised his head gazing down in expectation as Antonio took the tip of his manhood into his mouth. Lovino hissed. It took every ounce of his willpower not to thrust up in response to Antonio's meddling in his vital regions. Antonio then began to move up and down at an agonizingly slow pace.

He started out with shallow strokes before running his tongue up and down Lovi's length, swirling it around the head. It tasted sweeter than he had imagined. So very sweet, and yet familiar at the same time. That taste was so familiar. What was it, exactly? Antonio shrugged off, not really caring at the moment with much more (ahem) pressing matters at hand. . . Speaking of hands, Antonio's right one was at the base of Lovi's cock stroking slowly.

As Lovino's breathing became more labored, Antonio picked up the pace. He hummed softly to himself as he voraciously sucked off Lovino. It was beyond sweet.

_Ok_, Antonio thought to himself, _I'm going to have to figure out what that taste is after this. _

Antonio had resolved to sample every dessert in his culinary repertoire to figure this out. Eperiencing Lovi like this was delicious. Antonio could tell the vibrations from the humming nearly set Lovino over the edge, he then decided to take his member and swallow it whole.

. . .

Antonio woke up with a stir, suddenly realizing he lacked something. That little something just happened to be oxygen. He clawed at his throat while desperately trying to swallow but to no avail. There was a certainly unwelcome . . . thing in his throat that had no intention of unlodging itself anytime soon. He tried to cough it out, but that proved impossible being that he couldn't get a breath for leverage. He could feel himself getting light headed and he decided to mentally curse the intruding mystery object in his windpipe before slipping into unconsciousness.

As he could feel the cold, black grip of nothingness around him, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach, followed by another equally sudden sharp breath of air as the thing in Antonio's throat launched itself into the ether, never to be seen again.

"Stupid idiot Tomato-Bastard!" Lovino started before letting out a stream of curses which we will skip for the time being.

Antonio blinked at the angry-cursing man in a confused fashion. _How did Lovi get dressed so quickly and why are we in my living room?_

"I you're going to take a siesta," Lovi said after the long, eloquent stream of obscenities, "at least take the churro out of your mouth first!"

Ah. So the churro was the culprit. _Hmm_, Antonio mused to himself, _I knew that taste was familiar._

The Spaniard could do nothing but grin weakly at the younger Italian. At the moment, he decided to ignore the embarrassment for appreciation for Lovi and his unique brand of the Heimlich maneuver (a move Lovi had refused to learn simply because it sounded too German). Antonio didn't care. The said move had just saved him from certain demise by fellating a pastry.

"And what the hell were you doing with that churro anyway?" Lovino exclaimed,"You were all licking and stuff before I could stop you from swallowing it completely!"

Ah, there was that embarrassment Antonio had been hoping to avoid a moment ago.

"Ah, well, hehe. You know me, Lovi. I don't remember what I dream about usually," the Spaniard said lamely.

"Yeah, well, you should be more careful next time. I don't want to walk in one day and find you dead because you choked on your food in your sleep," Lovino almost sounded downright concerned. Antonio was touched. "I'm not paying for your stupid funeral, you know!"

Well that ended that.

"I'll be more careful next time," Antonio smiled anyway. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino blushed. "J-just don't let it happen again!"

Lovino stomped out of the living room in classic Lovi fashion leaving Antonio with his thoughts, and a sneaky homicidal piece of Spanish pastry lurking about somewhere in the room. He looked down, much to his own horror.

That was when he realized he was still hard.

_I wonder how much of that Lovi saw, _Antonio thought.

_Wait, did he say he watched me do that entire thing and waited until I was choking to save me?_

"Lovi," Antonio whined, "You're so mean!"

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Salvador Dali Mustaches and Stupid, Sexy Tonio

_That was really embarrassing_, Antonio thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He found himself in dire need of alone time to (ahem) ease the tension brought on by the choking incident.

_I hope he didn't see the hard on after that happened_, Antonio grimaced,_ I don't want him getting the wrong idea._

There were several things Antonio had never thought to worry about. Whether or not his lackey thought he was a churro fetishist with a penchant for auto-erotic asphyxiation was one of them. And yet, here he was.

The Spaniard wondered why he was having sex dreams about his former henchman in the first place. He'd had similar dreams off and on since Lovino hit puberty, but they seemed to have grown more vivid recently. He had certainly never deep-throated an inanimate object because of his unconscious escapades with the man, that's for sure. And why Lovi? He was practically like a brother, right? You're not supposed to have _those_ kind of feelings for your brother.

_I'm sure it has nothing to do with sex,_ Antonio declared (in his mind), t_hose kind of dreams rarely do, after all. I remember my surrealist period!_

Antonio remembered when he tried sporting the Salvador Dali mustache back in the day and winced.

Okay that may have been a bad example anyway. It seemed as if everything in Dali's paintings were symbolic for vaginas.

_I should look into this before I kill myself . . . The dream, not the mustache_, Antonio decided.

He marched outside with a purpose. _But first, I must tend to my tomatoes!_

_Stupid house, stupid churros, stupid siesta, stupid . . . AIR! _A cranky Italian stomped through the villa making a mental checklist of everything. It was stupid. All of it. Although he wouldn't care to admit it, the thing at the top of his list was himself. He was the one who spaced off while Antonio had fallen asleep while eating his snack after all.

_Who falls asleep like that anyway?_ Lovino thought with bewilderment, _besides children under the age of two._

It was true, one moment they were sitting in Antonio's living room that eating some churros Antonio had spent all morning making, the next there he was unconscious with said food in his mouth.

As much as Lovi wanted the churros in their fried, sugary glory, he found himself watching Antonio munch on the sweet pastry.

"Aren't you going to eat yours, Lovi?" He asked, "They turned out especially good today."

Lovino blinked from his stupor.

"Pssht, why would I want to poison myself with this crap? Your cooking sucks." Lovino said with appropriate indignation. How dare he offer some of his delicious cooking that he made especially for him? And how dare he make them especially for Lovi after said Italian mentioned craving them for breakfast that morning?

Lovino looked down to see the sugar on the pastry glisten in the sunlight almost like a wink as if the two of them were in on the same inside joke. It mocked him, really.

"Ah, suit yourself," Antonio shrugged before dipping it in chocolate and biting into his sugary snack.

Lovi watched with intent interest as Antonio chewed it slowly, focusing on his taut jawline as it flexed while it was working on the churro. His eyes then ran down his smooth neck, to his shoulders. For someone who was so lazy, Antonio was surprisingly well built.

Lovino shook his head and blinked. What the hell was he doing admiring his former boss like this? He looked away, uncomfortable. Trying to think of anything else other than his boss's musculature. He focused on the lone dust bunny on the opposite side of the room, giving his churro an experimental nibble. They did turn out quite nice.

That was when Lovi had heard a light snore. He turned his head to see Antonio had dozed off with the churro still in his mouth.

_Oh what the fuck, Antonio?_ Lovino thought to himself, _Falling asleep with your food in your mouth? Seriously._

Lovino was not a safety expert, but he recognized a choking hazard when he saw one. He was about to pull the churro out of his mouth when Antonio shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent to himself.

Lovi found himself entranced and instead opted to take this moment to study Antonio's facial features. Sure, it was a stupid face but he couldn't deny how handsome he was. Lovi gazed at the smooth, nicely tanned skin with strong, dark eyebrows, long eyelashes, slightly curly brown hair that framed his face nicely, the firm lips that turned upwards at the corners ever so slightly to make it always seem like he had a smile on his face . . . Lips that were currently wrapped around a churro making Lovino think of certain parts of his own anatomy that he would like those lips wrapped around.

Lovi seemed completely engrossed in a perverse fantasy of his own when he heard a distinct gag. He snapped out of it and realized he had forgotten to take the churro out of the Spaniard's mouth. He watched helplessly as he tried to figure out what to do.

Antonio had always tried to get him to learn how to do the Heimlich Maneuver.

"You never know, it could come in handy one day," he once said. Lovi was now sure this bastard was psychic.

"Hemi-what-now? Fuck no! Probably some German bastard who found out after getting a potato stuck in his throat!"

"Actually I think he's American . . ." Antonio started.

"That's not any better!" Lovi yelled, and that was the end of that.

"Shit!" Lovi cursed in panic trying to figure out what to do. Afraid Antonio would keel over leaving him alone in the villa. An entire scenario flashed before his eyes of a life without Antonio until he squeezed his eyes shut and threw out a punch like he always did while frustrated.

And just like that, it was almost like he had resurrected the Spanish bastard with a single swing.

And here he was stomping his second trip around the villa cursing everything in sight. In all truth he felt bad. He should have pulled the churro out of his mouth when he noticed it instead of swooning over it like some pervert. And he was pretty sure it was bad form to punch the daylights out of a choking man, even if it did save his life. Especially if you yelled at him afterward.

"Stupid house, stupid hallway, stupid rug," Lovi continued his mantra as he made his way into his room. He shut the door and flung himself onto his bed. Looking out the window, he saw a shirtless green-eyed Spaniard tending to his tomatoes in the sun. He had headphones in his ears as he bobbed back and fourth to the tune. Lovi noticed him shaking his hips in particular.

Lovino closed the blinds and muttered to himself," Stupid sexy Tonio."

To be continued!

Author's Note: Chapter two of the fic. Please feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate the ones left for me already. This is my first fic so any critique is welcome. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Value of Locks

Antonio always found working in his tomato garden therapeutic. No matter what was going on, he couldn't have a care in the world so long as there were tomatoes to tend to. And there were _always_ tomatoes. His absolute favorite thing to do when he needed to blow off steam was to work in his garden while listening to music. Sometimes he got a little carried away and would break out into dancing. He only did this while he was alone, though. The thought of someone watching would be terribly embarrassing.

_Phew, there was a lot more work than I expected_, he grinned, looking down at his harvest. _Maybe those dreams were telling me I needed to relieve stress. I'm so glad I decided to work in the garden. I feel better already!_

That answer seemed to be good enough for him. In fact he seemed quite satisfied with himself to solve something like this himself. He certainly didn't want to have to go to Francis or Gilbert for advice on this. And he couldn't tell Lovino, he'd probably never want to speak to him again.

_Hmmm, Lovi . . . . _

The fact that he was having sex dreams about Lovino still bothered him. It just seemed so wrong to imagine the Italian boy like that. He practically raised him, all the more reason for it to be so _wrong. _He was supposed to be his caretaker and protector, and here he was having dreams of doing dirty things with his sweet, angelic Lovi's naughty bits.

_Maybe Francis has been rubbing off on me_ . . . Antonio thought to himself before realizing when it comes to his blond friend, that was a very unfortunate choice of words indeed. He thought of all the times he randomly found himself being groped by Francis and shrugged. Having the Frenchman grope you was sort of like when a cat is grooming himself only to start licking the other cat next to him. The other cat barely gives notice because it's normal.

_Maybe it's just because I'm around Lovi so much,_ Antonio mused, _it would make a lot of sense. _

Perhaps he just needed a distraction. If he focused his attention on something else entirely, he could be done with this silly business.

He realized he had worked up quite a sweat in the garden.

_I guess a shower would be in order,_ he decided.

.

Lovino stared blankly at the wall as he lay splayed over his bed begrudgingly awake. This was supposed to be his siesta, his favorite time of day. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was sleep and he couldn't. No, he found himself in his current insomniac state because all he could think about was Antonio.

He lay contemplating the moment he first realized he had a crush on the Spaniard. It was late one night when he was young and he had crawled into Antonio's bed because of a thunder storm or something like that. It was hard to remember, it had been so long ago. Antonio had rolled over sleepily and smiled.

"Aren't you getting a little old to come crawling into bed with me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"S-shut up. Your room's just quieter. I kept getting woke up in mine." The Italian say indignantly.

Of course they both knew Lovi was scared of whatever thing it might have been. Antonio was used to these intrusions at this point and instead would humor the boy.

"Suit yourself. At this rate I'm going to have to get a bigger bed, though."

And then the Spaniard reached out and stroked that damned curl. Lovi couldn't begin to explain what it was. Antonio had stroked that sensitive curl dozens of times. Each time he had seemed oblivious to the effect it had on Lovino. Each time Antonio found himself being headbutted in his vital regions for touching it, but this time was different. It stirred something in himself that wasn't there before. It was strangely . . . arousing. Lovino then found himself unable to sleep for a whole different set of reasons.

It was after that happened that he decided to stop crawling in bed next to Antonio for whatever reason, even though he desperately wanted to.

All of the hits, kicks, and punches he had thrown before had then started to seem more like he was looking for ways to get attention from the Spaniard. Sort of like when a boy likes a girl, he might pull her hair and run away . . . only more violent.

Of course Lovi had never considered confiding this in anyone. There was no way to tell Antonio. That was too embarrassing. And his airhead brother was out of the picture. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Instead Lovino decided to cope with it the best way he knew how: Act like he hated him.

It worked pretty well for the most part, save for the loneliness, regret, and sexual frustration. And Antonio was dense enough to not suspect a thing. It was an airtight plan to ensure prolonged misery.

It was all a well constructed facade used to protect himself from what he was most afraid of: rejection. Every scenario ended the same way. He professed his love for the bastard only to get shoved into the "friend zone". And Antonio was such a damned nice guy, he would find a way to let him down in the gentlest way possible which would only make it all the more humiliating.

Anyway there were a lot of perks to being single. There was all this freedom and possibilities. You could flirt with whoever you want. And if Lovino desperately wanted to lose his virginity, he could always give Francis a call.

The thought of being deflowered by that snail-sucking bastard made his flesh crawl.

Ok maybe he could try testing the waters to see if Antonio was keen to the idea before revealing his feelings for him. The idiot was dense enough, that it should be an easy task to do it without him catching on.

Lovi nodded to himself silently upon deciding it was a good plan. Resigning himself to the realization that he would not be getting any sleep any time soon, he rolled over and noticed all of this thinking of the hot, tanned, booty-shaking bastard had some physical side effects.

_I can't take care of this here,_ he thought, _not with that oblivious Tomato Bastard hanging around. He'd probably just barge in without knocking like he always does._

He decided it was high time he took a shower anyway. It was the only place he could do anything like that in peace.

He cracked the door to his room open just a tad and peered out for any signs of Antonio. Seeing none, he opened the door and casually strolled out towards the bathroom. 

_Looks like he's still out in the garden. Good, I don't have to worry about covering this up. _

He made his way to the bathroom door and without thinking, flung it open.

Inside was a very surprised, naked Spaniard scrambling to cover man-bits.

"Ack! Lovi you should have knocked," he exclaimed with much alarm.

"You pervert! What are you doing naked?" Lovi screamed.

"I'm taking a shower, I'm supposed to be naked!"

"Gah, I hate you!" Lovino slammed the door and made a mad dash to his room, not stopping until he heard the reaffirming latch on his bedroom door. He slouched against the wall hiding his face in shame.

For all the discomfort he felt at that particular moment, Lovi couldn't help but smile a little. One, the irony of mentally complaining about Antonio's frequent invasions of privacy earlier was not lost on him. Two, he totally got to see Antonio's dong.


	4. Chapter 4

Phalloi and Frenchmen

It had been a week since the fated shower intrusion. Antonio had barely seen Lovino save for when the Italian exited his room for the occasional bathroom break or for dinner. He had tried to engage Lovi in conversation only to be met with grunts and one word answers before the younger man scurried away to his room and locking the door.

_I wonder what's the matter with Lovi,_ Antonio thought to himself, _it's not like it's a big deal. We've seen each other naked before. _

Having known the boy since childhood, it was bound to happen from time to time, Antonio had reasoned.

That was when the thought struck him. _What if Lovi's feeling inadequate?_

Antonio blushed and the unintentional self flattery. Sure he wasn't setting any world records, but he was by no means lacking in that department either.

It worried the Spaniard, really. Lovino always had self esteem issues. What if that incident had made him ashamed of his body?

_I should do something about this,_ Antonio made a silent declaration to himself_. But how?_

How do you bring up a topic like this to someone who is already very embarrassed about it? Antonio found himself in quite the quandry. It would definitely be uncomfortable, but it was something he must do. After all, what if his poor Lovi did something brash and hurt himself because of it? Being locked in his room alone for a week, it only made sense. It was a thought he couldn't bear.

With much ado, he marched with much conviction to the Italian man's room. This conversation would happen one way or another, even if he did have to get forceful.

. . . .

"Lovi, open the door!" Antonio whined as he knocked on his door. On second thought, being forceful wasn't one of Antonio's strong suits where Lovino was concerned. But what he lacked in assertion, he made up for in persistence. This had been going on for five minutes straight.

"Fuck off, you bastard!"

"Pleeease? I need to talk to you about something!"

"Fine." Lovino sighed at the realization the only way to shut him up was to give him what he wants. " This had better be good," he muttered as he opened the door.

"Lovi . . . I want you to know . . . errr . . . that we are all different . . . and that you should accept yourself because you're fine just the way you are!" Okay that sounded way better in his head.

Antonio's feeble attempt at an inspirational speech was met with a blank stare.

"Uh, what?" Lovino blinked a couple of times trying to absorb what could only be described as an incoherent word salad thrown at him.

"Ahahaha, what I mean to say is I don't want you to feel bad and do something brash and die, okay?" He probably should have planned this out better.

" . . . Did that choking incident the other day leave you with brain damage?"

"Eh, what I meant to say was . . ." Antonio searched for more words. He couldn't explain for the life of him why, but at that very moment he pictured Lovino in his dream writhing underneath him with half-lidded eyes, his single curl (among other things) standing on attention, "Y-you're more than big enough for me, Lovi. You always will be!"

Er. Oops.

Antonio was always known for one particular defining trait. He could not sense the mood of a situation for the life of him. Most of the time he never really bothered. But this time was different. This time he was painfully aware of the cursed mood this time. For the second time in a week, he couldn't help but feel a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He didn't know why, but the Italian man standing in front of him was the only person who managed to make him feel self conscious. Lovino was the only person he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of.

Lovino's face went from a brief mix of bewilderment and amusement before blushing and wearing his usual scowl.

"A-are you trying to be funny now? Or just trying to piss me off?

"Please don't get mad! I just wanted to, um, check up on you. You've been up here for so long I was worried."

Lovino sighed, "I'm fine, geez. I don't need a Tomato bastard like you checking up on me."

He relaxed and opened the door the rest of the way before strolling past Antonio and down to the kitchen.

_That's the great thing about Antonio,_ Lovino smirked,_ he always cares enough make sure you know your penis is big enough. Seriously, what the hell?_

Antonio stood in the hallway as he watched Lovino walk down the hall. Most definitely not watching the sway of his hips as he took each step.

_This is more serious than I thought. I need some advice. Perhaps I'll pay a visit to Francis tomorrow. He knows a lot about this sort of thing. _

Antonio showed up at Francis's house the next day. The Frenchman was one of Antonio's best friends, but Antonio couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety about this visit. Could he really confide in his friend about this?

Antonio wasn't able to dwell on it for too long as the blond man appeared in the door," Bonjour, mon ami! Ca va?"

"Bueno! Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"You sounded troubled when you called. I couldn't possibly turn you away when you're in need. Champagne?"

It was nine in the morning.

"Eh, no. I have to drive and I can't stay for too long."

Francis shrugged and poured himself a glass.

"So what is troubling you so much that you must come to petit-moi for help?" He swirled the champagne in his glass.

"Eh, well it is a little embarrassing. It's a um . . . sex thing." Antonio stammered a bit getting the last part out.

The Frenchman raised his eyebrows at this. Intriguing indeed.

"Well, you have come to the right person. I am well versed in the ways of l'amour. So is it another strapping Spaniard such as yourself?"

"Um more like Italian. I've been having some, um, dreams about this person and at first I just sort of shrugged it off. I mean, the mind can to weird things to you, no?"

They both chuckled and Francis nodded his head.

"So I just ignored it at first, but then they became more persistent. It's like almost every night now."

Francis smirked to himself while he was listening to his friends laments. Antonio was incredibly bad at being vague. He had it figured out by 'Italian'. He'd known the Spaniard long enough to know he has quite the infatuation for Italian men. He remembered when Lovino first came into Antonio's care. He practically became Antonio's life. Francis had resented him for that for a long time. Eventually as Lovino grew up, so did their relationship. Whether either of them knew or cared to admit it, they were quite taken with one another. He could tell. It's a French thing.

Being the moody, reclusive brat he was, Francis couldn't fathom why Antonio would develop feelings for Lovino. Antonio was, well, hot. He could get anyone he wants, and what he wanted was his surly Italian roommate. Granted Lovino wasn't hard on the eyes, but Francis reasoned that anyone willing to look past all of those flaws and still want him must be truly in love. And above all else, Francis_ was _an advocate for love.

". . . So I don't know what to do or what it all means. I mean, what if it makes things weird between us?"

_Obviously he doesn't have any idea, _Francis thought,_ I could tell him what it means but he wouldn't believe me. _

"It could be something innocent. Or maybe it could be a yearning for some . . . affection. Maybe it's something you could try exploring with him. Take your relationship to the next level?" Francis hinted.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. We've known each other for so long, maybe we should hug more!"

Well, Antonio was still as dense as ever. Ah well, if it's not helpful it should at least be entertaining.

"Hey, wait a minute!"Antonio said suddenly,"How'd you know it was a guy? I never said either way."

"Er, a wild guess?" Francis shrugged. Best he figure it out on his own.

"Either way, thank you! This was very helpful!" Antonio said.

"Not a problem, mon ami."

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Would you mind taking your hand out from under my shirt?"


	5. Chapter 5

Discretion and Horrible German-fusion Food

Lovino woke to a quiet house late in the morning with an audible growl from the pit of his stomach. It was quite a normal affair, actually. He would wake up with a ravenous hunger, get up, pee, and try to slip down into the kitchen while avoiding a chipper Spaniard who failed to understand that Lovino was not a morning person . . . or an afternoon person . . . or evening . . . you get the picture. It was perfectly reasonable to have an hour or three of quiet time to wake up, right?

The getting up and peeing part went on without much trouble. Lovino cracked the bathroom door and peered into the hallway. The house was quiet.

A little too quiet.

He would normally call for Antonio at this point to figure out where he was, but that might give off the illusion of actually wanting his company. And this just simply wouldn't do.

Lovino tip toed down to the kitchen. Seeing no jolly, annoying, yet infuriatingly sexy man shaking his ample posterior in front of the stove relieved Lovino. It also disappointed him somewhat.

This meant Lovino would have to make breakfast himself, of course. Not that Antonio's cooking was that great, really. In all actuality it sucked. Just like his face. . . Yeah! Not delicious in any way whatsoever.

Lovino grabbed some leftover paella from the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave. He stood there in a daze while watching the numbers count down to to an unevenly heated breakfast of champions.

At the 0:01 mark he flung the door open as he hated the annoying beeping sound it made when done. Seriously, when would they develop a mute button for the microwave?

Lovino then sat at the table and commenced to devouring something Spanish since its creator was nowhere to be seen.

Lovino sighed to himself, "I wonder where that tomato bastard went off to." Almost as if conversing with the morsels of rice.

After finishing his meal, Lovino padded his way to the living room and flopped down on the sofa turning the television on to whatever channel it had been left on. It didn't really matter.

A nondescript Spanish soap opera buzzed on for background noise as Lovino thought to himself about the, erm, Antonio situation.

_I don't want to just out and tell him. But he's dense as hell, so what if he doesn't take the hint otherwise?_

Lovino contemplated this for a great while before closing his eyes in discouragement.

_He's so oblivious he'd probably make a shitty boyfriend anyway._

This was his final thought before sleep took over.

.

.

.

Some time later Lovino stirred awake to the sound of a car pulling up to the house. It would appear the Spaniard had returned.

He sat up groggily and stretched only to hear the growl of his stomach.

_Again?_

He glanced at the clock. It had been about 5 hours.

_Well, damn._

"Lovi, I'm home!"

"Bout time, Bastard!"

Lovino stood up just in time to have his face buried in the chest of a slightly taller Antonio. Lovino resisted the urge to inhale deeply and press his face in further to get the most out of this physical contact. Instead what came out was an incoherent squeaking sound.

"Mrph!"

Smooth, real smooth.

Lovi tried to push back, but the Spaniard was surprisingly strong. Or Lovino wasn't really trying.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, Lovi!" Antonio said matter-of-factly.

Cue blush and forced scowl.

"Why in the hell would you - - - and stop calling me that!"

"But Looooviiiiiiiiii~!" he whined, "We haven't hugged in so long! I wanted to start being more affectionate towards you from now on!" Antonio gave a final squeeze and smiled.

"Oh. . . That's . . . great. Just great."

More physical contact with his long time crush. This would be awesome, torture, with a possibility of being just plain embarrassing.

"I'm glad you think so. I agree!" He planted a kiss on the Italian's forehead before heading off into the kitchen. A kiss that grazed his stubborn curl.

He bit back a low 'chiiiigi'. "J-just get into the kitchen to cook something, bastard. I'm starving. This was partially true, and partially to get Antonio out of the room so he could have a moment to regain his composure.

_That idiot! I've told his over and over again to stop messing with the curl! I swear if he does it again I'll . . . I'll straddle his lap and eat that paella off his bare chest!_

It was times like this Lovi was thankful for internal dialogue. Antonio's hugging kick might not be all that bad, actually. It could be a chance to test the waters a bit.

"Oh while I was out," Antonio popped his head around the corner scaring the bejeezus out of Lovi, "I sort of invited Feliciano and Ludwig over for dinner. I hope that's okay."

The sheepish expression on the Spaniard's face said he already knew the outcome. He could be at least a little perceptive some of the time.

"You did what? Asshole, you could have at least asked first!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi!" There was that name again, "I just sort of ran into them today while I was out and I knew you were probably still asleep."

Lovino opened his mouth to voice another expression of protest when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of a ringing doorbell.

"Oh, they're here!" Antonio made to answer the door only to be cut off by Lovino. Lovi opened the door to greet his guests.

"Hi, Frate-"

"Fuck off!"

And then Lovi slammed the door in their faces.

"Lovi, that was rude!" Spain said in about as threatening voice as he could muster.

"It was rude of you to invite them without my say!"

"But it's my house!" Antonio said with much exasperation, "Open it or no hug!

Well shit.

Lovi sighed and sullenly opened the door letting his dumbass brother and potato-boyfriend in. Antonio was very surprised that worked.

"I thought you were going to leave us there, fratello! Here, I brought snacks! Wurst pasta in beer sauce!"

Feliciano shoved the plate of noodley horror in Lovino's hands. I use noodles because it wasn't fit to use the word 'pasta' on such an abomination. Such an offense would be an insult to Italians everywhere.

Antonio gave Lovino a look. That's it. Just a look.

Lovino gave a forced smile, "Ehhh, thanks, Fratello. We will . . . take it to the kitchen and . . . put it in the fridge. Yeah."

Lovino walked to the kitchen with Antonio in tow.

"What should do with it?" Lovino whispered.

"Just tell him we'll eat it for lunch tomorrow. We'll throw it out when they leave," Antonio mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" Lovino asked.

"I decided you should start being nicer to your brother, Lovi."

"I'm nicer to him than he deserves. And who the hell are you to decide otherwise?"

"I was just thinking earlier. Please, Lovi, just for tonight?" Antonio gave puppy-dog eyes.

_Damn, he's pulling out all the stops tonight. _

"Okay," Lovino agreed begrudgingly.

"Thank you, Lovi~!" He hugged him again,

Lovino blushed.

"Now, help me cook dinner, okay?" Antonio said as he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Lovino was in no position to argue.

.

.

.

"Dinner is served!" Antonio brought out a huge pan filled with paella. Lovino thought it smelled wonderful but would never admit it.

"But what about the food I brought? I made it especially for you!" Feliciano whined.

There was a short, awkward pause.

"Well, it smells delicious, Feli. Really. But I already started making dinner so we're saving it for lunch tomorrow!"

Antonio was always good at paying lip service.

Ludwig gave a small sigh of relief.

Lovino narrowed his eyes.

_Bastard knows it's terrible and was going to feed it to us anyway! And what's worse, his influence screwed up my brothers sense of taste. Now all he wants is wurst and potatoes!_

Feliciano may be an idiot, but he had always been quite skilled at Italian cooking. That made the unholy union with his German-bastard boyfriend all the more tragic. Ever since they started dating, all Feliciano wanted was that godawful German food. Insert your own sausage joke here.

"That sounds wonderful! You'll have to tell me what you think! I made Ludwig try many different recipes I made up before settling on this one, right Ludwig?"

"Uhh, right." Lovino and Antonio detected a hint of green in the German's face as he said that.

Lovino smirked at that. _Serves him right for bringing that crap over. His country's food is awful and he should feel bad! _Although deep down, he felt somewhat sorry for Ludwig, really.

They sat down to a nice dinner of paella. Lovino had never thought he would be so relieved to eat the Spanish dish. Or Valencian, as Antonio insisted it was a regional dish and not a national one. Lovino always just shrugged. Whatever.

They ate dinner and engaged in pleasant conversation. Or at least as pleasant as you can get with Lovino and Ludwig in the room. Which was actually surprisingly pleasant this go around.

_Putting up with this German bastard and my idiot brother all night. Antonio better appreciate what I'm going through for this. If this isn't love, I don't know what is. _

That was when Feliciano blurted something out that either made him wonder if he made that last comment out loud, or that Feliciano was actually some kind of mind reading savant.

"I wanted to say congratulazioni to Tonio and Big Brother Lovi!" Feliciano held up his fourth wine glass of the night.

Antonio blinked in confusion. "Why's that, Feli?"

Lovino cursed in his mind._ Only I can have a cute shortened version of my name!_

"Because you're such a happy couple! I know Fratello has had a crush on you for so long, I'm glad he finally told you! He seems so much happier tonight!"

This was followed by a deafening silence. Ludwig then quickly snatched the wine glass form Feliciano's hand.

"I think you've had enough," he said quietly.

"What, we talked about it earlier and you agreed with me! I'm just so happy!"

Lovino could feel the blood rushing to his ears creating a throbbing sensation that he could both feel and hear at the same time.

Ludwig sense the impending explosion that was bound to come from the older Italian any second.

"We're going now, Feli."

"Oh, but I was wanting dessert!"

"I'll make you some chocolate cake when I get home!" said Ludwig urgently.

"Well okay, but only with extra beer this time!" Feliciano smiled as if he were distracted by a shiny object and dropped his fork and followed Ludwig out.

Ludwig escorted the chattering Feliciano out the door but not without muttering a "gute nacht" before closing the door behind him.

"I wonder what that was all about," Antonio said after they drove off," . . . Lovi?"

He turned around, but there was no one to be found. Lovino had vacated the dining room for the safety of his bedroom during all of the commotion.

"Well I'm left here all by myself. Oh well."

Antonio washed the dishes and sat down to watch the storm coming in out the window and took a moment to think.

.

.

.

To be continued!

.

.

.

A/N 1: Hopefully you weren't too repulsed by the Wurst-pasta in beer sauce. I was trying to come up with something that would be a good combination of German and Italian food and that sounded so horrible I had to use it. :D

.

.

.

A/N 2: If there's any errors with use of different languages, please feel free to point them out. I had a reader correct me with my Spanish in the last chapter. I am by no means perfect at it. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Proof A Cannoli Can Save Your Life

Lovino woke up to the sound of thunder. He had always hated that sound. He hated it, but had learned to deal with it since he was a boy and decided to sleep by himself. He wasn't brave, really. Just stubborn.

He sat up looked at his alarm clock. The glowing, red numbers revealed the dreaded hour: 2:01 am. He realized he had raged himself into unconsciousness for five hours after the dreaded dinner incident.

He had come up with dozens of ways to kill Feliciano in horrible and creative manners. But he couldn't do it right then. Too many witnesses. He would have to plan it out. Perhaps buy a pig farm to dispose of the body. Or go to one of England's horrible restaurants for his own reenactment of Sweeney Todd.

Of course if he were found out, that would count as premeditation and would be a harsher sentence. He should have killed him right then. Then the courts would have ruled it as a crime of passion and he would have got off with a slap on the wrist.

Lovino cursed at his missed opportunity and once again peeked into the hallway for any signs of life beyond the safe confines of his room. There was no way he could face Antonio this time. Lovi had bolted up the stairs in record time when Feliciano opened his stupid mouth. If Italians were good at anything, it was pasta and running away. When it came to running away the Vargas brothers were absolute pros.

That thought made Lovino feel all the more pathetic. He shouldn't be reduced to creeping around in his own home like this. It was high time he faced his fears and . . .

There was a loud crack of thunder and he let out a high pitched squeal and cowered by the door.

_Ok this is ridiculous_, Lovino thought,_ I'm going downstairs for food, dammit. Spaniard or not._

He tip toed down each step thinking of the sweet, delicious cannolis sitting in the fridge that were supposed to be dessert that night.

_Can't let it go to waste_, Lovi rationalized.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs without incident and froze in startlement when he saw what looked to be Antonio sitting at the window. Upon further inspection, it became apparent that he was snoring lightly.

_At least we weren't eating churros tonight,_ Lovi smirked.

Antonio's snoring faltered a bit causing Lovi to draw in a breath sharply.

"No, Lovi. I'm ticklish there!" He then shifted over and mumbled something incoherent before going back to his usual snoring.

Lovino let out a small sigh of relief before making his way to the kitchen.

_He was dreaming about me?_ He couldn't help but give a small smile and blush.

He opened the refrigerator to horrid stench.

_Right, the beer pasta_, Lovi thought as he stifled back a wretch.

If at all possible, it had become more pungent overnight. Lovi didn't think it was possible. He had considered taking the abomination to the garbage disposal to put it out of its misery when he noticed a fork sticking out of it. Like someone had dared to eat a little. To try its meaty and, Lovino dared to say creamy ingredients. Seriously, creamy?

_Gross, Antonio._ Lovino cringed trying to picture himself kissing his would-be Spanish lover after dining on such a horrible concoction._ If it smells like it tastes,that might be an obstacle._

Lovino closed the refrigerator door, his hopes dashed by the imminent loss of appetite.

He let out a sigh when there was a sudden loud crack and a crash upstairs.

.

.

.

"You look so cute in that skirt, Lovi!" Antonio nearly squeed as Lovino stepped out of the bathroom in a catholic school girl uniform that was one size too small.

"Bastard, do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?" Lovi crossed his arms self consciously. Not that it really hid anything.

"But you make Boss so happy for trying it!" How on Earth he'd managed to talk the Italian into doing this, he'll never know.

He reached for Lovino's hand and pulled him into his lap on his bed. Lovino straddled his lap and kissed him passionately.

"Great. Except I want to be on top this time."

"What? But this is _my_ fantasy!"

"Yes. I did something for you by wearing this stupid outfit. Now it's your turn to do something for me. Give and take." Lovino rolled his hips towards Antonio's as if to persuade him more.

"B-but you can be on top next time, I promise!" Antonio really wanted to rip the outfit off of Lovino and ravish him silly. "I like to hear all of the noises you make."

"Well you won't be hearing them out of me tonight." Lovino crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh I bet I can persuade you," Antonio smirked as he slid his hands up Lovino's thighs under the skirt.  
>Lovino nibbled on his lip but did not make a sound. He <em>was<em> proving a point after all.

Antonio's face brightened suddenly. The brilliant smile on his face made Lovino feel this odd sense of dread. Sexy, sexy dread.

"I have an idea!"Apparently Antonio had an idea. "How about I get to do things to you dressed like this and if you can get through it without making a sound, you can be on top!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "And if you win?"

"When I win, and I _will _win," Antonio winked. Lovino rolled his eyes and mentally declared the Spaniard a dork. "I'm on top and you have to call me Boss for the rest of the night!"

"What? You haven't tried to make me call you that for years!"

The attempts to get his lackey to do so had been futile so Antonio just gave up.

"Unless you don't think you can contain yourself. I don't blame you. I _am_ good at what I do."

This bastard was way too smug for his own good. Lovino would have to teach him a lesson.

"Fine. Not a peep."

"We'll see about that. You're really loud!"

Lovino's eyes widened with indignation and embarrassment.

"AM NOT YOU SONOVA BI..."

"And we're starting . . . NOW!"

Antonio cut Lovino off by immediately leaning up and nibbling on his collar bone and giving his barely covered bottom a squeeze.

Lovino had impressed himself by stifling himself at Antonio's ambush. One thing was for certain, Antonio was not playing fair.

Lovino sucked in air through clenched teeth as Antonio's other hand wandered up and began nimbly undoing the buttons. He then shoved the shirt to the side and commenced to grazing his lips down Lovino's chest leaving small kisses here and there. His hand wandered over to the side of his chest as his thumb traced over a nipple.

Lovino arched into the contact which made Antonio smile against his skin. Lovino felt the smile and wanted to mutter some sort of expletive but couldn't given the circumstances. He dug his fingers into Antonio's shirt instead.

Antonio circled Lovino's nipple with his thumb a few more times before sliding his hand up his chest and neck, massaging small circles while doing so and running his fingers into Lovino's hair.

Lovino gritted his teeth knowing Antonio would reach for that damned curl next.

_Damn tomato-bastard! That is such a cheap trick!_

Antonio moved toward the curl at an agonizingly slow pace. Lovi couldn't help but tilt his head towards the contact, bracing himself for the reaction.

Antonio stopped just short of the curl and instead ran his hand back down, massaging its way down his back. Lovi bit back a small sigh of relief. Antonio stifled a chuckle from getting Lovino so worked up over the curl. He could hear how labored the Italian man's breath became as ran his fingers through his hair.

Anontio continued to nibble on Lovi's chest as he slid that wandering hand under Lovi's skirt, stroking him slowly through the underwear. He made extra certain to let his thumb linger a bit as it circled around the head.

If there was ever a time Lovino had looked like a tomato, it was now. And he was grateful his lover had his mouth currently occupied with Lovi's chest to be bothered to make a comment. Instead Lovi ground his hips against Antonio's hand for more friction. Breathing heavier, he almost gave out a startled sound as Antonio surprise-rolled Lovi on his back for easier access to his arousal.

_Presumptuous bastard! _Lovino thought with much indignation. He hadn't even won yet and he already had Lovi on his back. Keyword: yet.

Antonio pulled the underwear off of Lovi and bent back down to continue stroking Lovi at a steady pace, coating his hand in pre-cum for lubrication.

Lovino knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He breathed in ragged breaths.

Antonio took cues from Lovi as to when to up the pace. He then ran his tongue up the length of Lovi's very hard erection. That was when Lovi shuddered and gave a loud scream. With a loud crashing sound.

.

.

.

Antonio sprung awake with a heavy nosebleed, looking around confusedly wondering where the crash came from.

It was one of those moments where Antonio went from asleep to completely awake almost instantly. He didn't even have time for the nosebleed to register. He only knew he heard a loud noise and Lovino screaming. Out of fear, not sexiness.

He bolted upstairs to Lovino's room to check on him.

"LOVI!" Are you okay?" He banged on the door.

Normally Lovino would yell at him to go away at this time. But now there was no answer. Antonio's blood ran cold at that moment.

Running on nothing but pure adrenaline, he kicked at the hard oak door as hard as he could. Locks be damned. The door flew open to reveal no angry Italian man in the room. Only a large tree and gaping hole in the ceiling instead with winds howling above that.

_Oh no! What if he's under there? _Antonio thought with dread.

He began pushing through the leaves and branches towards where Lovino's bed _would _have been.

"LOVI?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

There was no use trying to move this massive tree.

"If you can hear me, I'll be right back!" he made a mad dash down the hall to grab his ax.

.

.

.

Lovino cowered under the counter with his eyes squeezed shut and his ears covered. The thunder was getting really loud at this point causing him to shake.

He faintly heard someone yell his name. It would appear that Antonio was awake. Whether the loud noise would wake him up or not was a crap shoot. That tomato bastard could sleep through anything.

_He'll find me here eventually,_ Lovino decided.

The cries became more frantic, and then he didn't hear them at all. Lovi decided to muster up the courage to find where the Spanish bastard went. If there was any time he would be happy to see Antonio, now would be it.

He got up tentatively.

_I think the yelling was coming from upstairs._

He creeped upstairs slowly and called out a tentative, "Antonio?"

He tip toed a bit more up the stairs, flinching every time there was a roll of thunder or a flash of lightning.

He finally made it up the stairs and peered his head around the corner.

"Antonio?"

The Spaniard was sprinting down the hall towards him with battle ax in tow,

"I'M COMING LOVIIIIII!"

Meanwhile in England, Arthur was sitting at his fireplace enjoying some peace and quiet after an argument with Francis. It had been a stressful day and all Arthur wanted was to put his feet up and sip his chamomile tea to relax before turning in for the night.

He poured the tea, taking in the aroma. He then lifted it to take a delicate sip of the piping hot beverage only scald his tongue in surprise and startlement from hearing: "OMYGAWD ANTONIO WHY ARE YOU COVERED BLOOD?"

Francis poked his head out from the covers of Arthur's bed and smirked.

"Sounds like we're not the only ones having a lover's quarrel, non?"

"Go back to bed, Francis."

Antonio's face lit up.

He dropped the ax in his tracks and instead continued to dash towards Lovino.

"Lovi! I thought you were dead!"

He then enveloped the Italian in a tight embrace.

_Well there goes that shirt,_ Lovi thought.

"Of course I'm alive, dammit! What the hell happened anyway?"

Antonio gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you'll have to see that for yourself," He gestured towards Lovino's room.

Lovino glared at the Spaniard but walked over to what used to be his door.

".Fuck?" This was all he could manage to say.

"I guess the storm blew the tree down."

Lovino thanked his sweet cannolis he wasn't in his room when that happened.

"B-but where . . . where am I going to sleep?" Lovino stammered.

Antonio examined the debris.

"Well we can't get a repairman right now and it will probably take a lot of time for it to be fixed anyway. I guess you'll have to sleep with me!"

"Uh . . . what?" Lovi was vaguely horrified.

"Sure, it'll be like old times!" Antonio smiled.

Lovino was at a loss for words. All he could come up with to answer that was a quiet "Chiiiiigi" under his breath.

.

.

.

_A/N: Ok this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you all like it too. ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

How Italians Are Like Fainting Goats

.

.

Lovino sighed with defeat. In retrospect he could have slept on the couch but Antonio's bed was far more comfortable. No, really.

"Come on. Let's just get you cleaned up first," he took Antonio by the arm gingerly as he hadn't quite discerned which body part was responsible for the carnage currently covering the front of his roommate.

Antonio gave a sheepish smile and simply followed. They made their way into the bathroom.

"Sit down," Lovino commanded.

Antonio put the lid down on the toilet and sat down.

"Idiot, where were you bleeding from anyway?" Lovino asked as he helped Antonio out of his shirt.

"Ahaha, I woke up with a nosebleed, I think."

"You think?" Lovino asked with mild bewilderment, _how can you not be sure? _

"Well I didn't have time to be sure. I heard everything upstairs and had to make sure you were okay first," Antonio smiled. Lovino looked away and began to run warm water in the sink.

"I see," he tested the water and held a washcloth under it.  
>There was a pause as Lovino tilted Antonio's chin upwards and began gently wiping away the dried blood on his face. There was no awkwardness, just a comfortable silence. Lovino was somewhat surprised by this, considering how intimate this particular moment was. He didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. He took the moment to study Antonio's face in detail, the arch of his eyebrows, the mixture of colors in his eyes that made up that specific shade of green, the straightness of his nose, down to the curve of his lips which made it look as if he was always smiling. Then those lips parted as if to say something.<p>

"To tell you the truth you really had me scared for a moment, there. You ran into your room after dinner so when the crash happened I thought the tree landed on you." He gave a small, nervous laugh.

Lovino narrowed his eyes as if waiting for him to say something stupid to ruin the moment, to his surprise that didn't happen.

"When I heard that noise, I knew the first thing I had to do was make sure you were okay. I don't know what I would do without you, Lovi. I really don't."

Lovino could have sworn he saw a small glint of something resembling a tear in Antonio's eye. He was somewhat taken aback, he didn't realize Antonio cared this much about him.

Not knowing what to do and feeling the heat start to creep up on his cheeks, he simply scoffed.

"You want me to help clean you up or not?" There was a small smile, "I can't do it if you keep moving that mouth of yours."

In all honesty he thought it was sweet.

"Sorry."  
>Lovino leaned forward, carefully dabbing at Antonio's chin. He was a bit closer than he needed to be he supposed, but might as well enjoy the moment right?<p>

Antonio studied Lovino's mouth while the Italian commenced to cleaning away the blood. After a moment, he began to lean forward up towards Lovino's face. Why? He had no idea. For once, Lovino was the one who was oblivious.

"All done. Try not to get it all over yourself next time," he said as he tossed the soiled washcloth in the hamper and walked toward Antonio's room.

"Mmmmm," was all Antonio managed to get out as he stayed seated for a moment longer trying to still the frantic thumping in his chest. _Why did I do that?_

He then walked towards his room to find a slightly embarrassed looking Lovino.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I . . . I don't have anything to sleep in." Lovino stared at his feet, _and the bed is a lot smaller than I remember. _

In all actuality it was a queen size bed, but still. It was an awfully close proximity to be sleeping with your crush. Especially without being properly clothed.

"Why not?" Antonio asked, barely hearing Lovino's answer in the first place. He was too busy gazing at Lovino's pout, and the redness of his cheeks. _This time, I won't ruin it with the tomato comment._

"Well for starters, my room is currently full of tree . . . and this shirt has some of your blood on it."

"You don't sleep with a shirt on anyway, Lovi," Antonio said offhandedly, "And you can borrow a pair of my pajama pants if you like."

"That's not the point, bastard. What am I supposed to wear tomorrow?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, Lovi. Let's sleep for now. It's been a long night."

Antonio rummaged through his drawers for an extra pair of pajama pants and tossed them to Lovi.

They then stood on opposite sides of the bed facing away from each other undressing in silence. This time the silence was very awkward.

Antonio was ready for bed first, and simply listened for the rustling of clothes to stop, signifying Lovi was done getting dressed, before getting into bed. He could feel the hotness in his cheeks become hotter. _Why am I acting like this? We've slept together a ton of times before, why should this be different?_

The rustling of clothes stopped and he heard the creak of his bed.

"Hey are you going to bed or not?"

Antonio spun around and smiled, determined to play off whatever it was he was feeling.

"Right, haha. I was so tired I started to fall asleep standing up!"

To Lovino's horror, when Antonio turned around he realized the Spaniard was in nothing but boxers. Red ones.

"What the hell? Quit playing around, where's your pants?"

"But I've always slept in boxers, Lovi. The pants are just for when it's cold. That other pair was just for you."

Lovino knew that statement was true, but it was still weird.

"But you're sharing the bed with me!"

"I always slept in my boxers when sharing the bed with you and it didn't bother you before."

_Yes it did_, Lovino thought but decided not to say out loud lest he have to elaborate.

"Fine, just don't rub your dick all over me in your sleep, bastard!" Lovino scoffed while rolling on his side and facing away from Antonio. _Stupid man-boxers and their gaps in the front._

"I'll try my best to restrain myself," Antonio said with what he hoped came off as amusement as he sat slipped into bed and turned off the lamp.

_I just have to get through tonight,_ Lovino thought to himself almost like a mantra. This was shaping up to be a horrible night with the tree currently in his bedroom only being a side piece to the story._ Stupid tree. _

Lovino contemplated the merits and flaws of forest fires when he got an eerie feeling about him. He could feel eyes almost as if they were watching. Granted that is the primary function of eyes, but it still made Lovino very uncomfortable. He rolled over slightly to see Antonio laying on his side facing him and smiling.

"You're creeping me out, what do you want?"

Antonio drew in a long breath through his nose, "Oh nothing, really. It's just nostalgia. I can't remember the last time I had you in my bed. It takes me back."

"I probably stopped because I don't like being stared at," Lovino snapped. That wasn't the correct answer, but the real one was too embarrassing.

"I just kind of realized how much I miss it, you know? You used crawl into bed whenever the lightning and thunder scared you, always careful not to wake me up even though you did anyway. This is just like when you were young."

Lovino focused on the wall and felt a small wave of sadness wash over him.

_I had always hoped if I shared Antonio's bed with him, it would be under different circumstances. Is this all I am? A child?_

Antonio snaked an arm around Lovino, pulling him towards himself slightly.

"And I'd hold you like this. You always acted like you hated it, but never tried to get away. I guess you liked the reassurance, even if you didn't way so."

_OMYGOD! Is . . . is that bastard __**spooning**__ me? _Lovino almost felt short of breath as he felt Antonio's bare chest press into his back.

Antonio was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. His gaze fixed on the back of Lovino's neck. He had no idea why he wanted his arms around Lovino so badly. It just felt right. Caught up in the heat of the moment, almost as if in a trance, he slowly moved and pressed his lips into the back of Lovi's neck, almost behind his ear.

There is a certain trait that makes a fainting goat, well, faint. In response to being startled or scared, their muscles seize up causing them to be unable to move momentarily and rather than making their escape from the perpetrator, they simply fall down. Lovino was experiencing his own version of that in this particular moment. Antonio had just kissed him on the back of his neck out of the blue. And what was worse, he wasn't stopping! And they were both half naked and in bed! It was all too much for Lovino. Not ready for this but certainly not wanting it to stop, he simply froze in place while Antonio's lips continued their conquest on Mt. Shoulder. For the record, they were winning.

It certainly wasn't something he had planned to do or he would have at least asked for Lovi's permission before assaulting the man's neck and shoulder in such a manner. It was as if he couldn't help himself, like it was something he had been holding back for so long. Being that Lovi hadn't flung his head backwards into his face yet, he took it as encouragement to keep going.

He grazed his nose against Lovi's ear, kissing the lobe as he did so, and breathing in deeply taking in the scent of Lovino's hair. It smelled of Lovi's shampoo, which had a distinctly minty aroma. His left hand trailed up Lovi's stomach to his chest where he began rubbing a nipple lightly.

Lovi was trying to do anything in his power not to shake. He had no idea why he was afraid, save for maybe having no idea what was going on. One second Antonio was reminiscing about the good 'ol days, and next he's nibbling on Lovi's neck and shoulder.

_Pfft, I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I'm not going to act like some scared virgin now!_

In all honesty, it hadn't been how Lovino had pictured this happening. He had envisioned some declaration of love. And they hadn't even kissed! It was happening so fast, but Lovino didn't want it to stop. Instead he just sort of went with it as Antonio rolled him onto his back and straddled him.

He leaned down and kissed Lovino deeply, this time Lovino responded by kissing just as aggressively as Antonio. Antonio pulled back from the kiss causing Lovino to let out a whimper.

At that sound, Antonio's momentous journey came to a screeching halt as he came to his senses.

His eyes widened as he looked down at a very confused Lovino.

_Why'd he stop?_ Lovino wondered.

"Dios Mio, what am I doing? I can't do this," He rolled off of Lovino and sat at his edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Lovino asked after a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Lovi," Antonio said, barely a whisper, "I don't know what came over me."

Lovino felt a strange sense of panic come over him, he fought to keep composure.

"Well it wasn't like I was saying no. . ."

"That's not it. I got carried away. And you're practically like a little brother to me, we can't be doing this."

Lovino felt his heart spring up into his throat. So his first assessment was true.

He could feel hot tears well up in his eyes as he spoke, "I see."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lovi. Really. I just . . . "

Antonio was cut off with the slam of a door. He simply shook his head. There was no point in going after him. He looked back onto the bed to see a distinct lack of covers and both pillows missing.

"I guess I deserved that," he muttered to himself.

.

.

.

.

Antonio woke up from his coverless, pillowless slumber to a bright room. He blinked a few times before rolling over to see it was after noon. He groaned and looked at the other side of the bed, which was currently vacant.

He closed his eyes and grimaced. He felt so incredibly guilty after what had happened last night.

He stood up and got dressed, ready to apologize profusely to Lovino. He padded down the stairs expecting to see the Italian on the couch. Instead there was a note:

**Went back to Italy. Don't follow me. **

"Shit." Antonio muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had really screwed up this time. He looked down to read the rest.

**P.S. I left immediately last night. I just took your pillows and blankets so you couldn't have them. They're in the tomato garden . . . Bastard.**

Antonio blinked to make sure he was reading the note right. He then walked over to the window to see, sure enough, a comforter and two pillows laying in the dirt. Despite the overwhelming guilt, he couldn't help but give a small laugh.

He decided it was time to give Francis another call.

.

.

.

.

He arrived at Francis's house sometime after five pm, the Frenchman greeted him as usual, and offered champagne as usual. This time it was a far more appropriate time for alcohol and Antonio really felt in need of a drink so the offer was met with an enthusiastic "Si!"

The problem was Antonio never could hold his drink very well. After the first glass he wasn't necessarily crying, however he was getting quite emotional. It was so bad even Francis had to take the glass away.

"Troubles with your cranky Italian, cher?" He sat down after taking the champagne glass to his kitchen.

"How can you tell?" Antonio gave a slight sniffle. Okay, okay he cried a little.

"What happened this time?" He asked, only half interested.

"Well I almost had sex with Lovi, stopped, and now he hates me."

A small grin spread over his face as he popped off of his couch with a distinct hint of glee.

"One moment, sil-vous plait?"

"Uh, okay?" Antonio said, confused.

Francis shot into the kitchen, Antonio heard what sounded like popcorn popping, and the Frenchman strolled back with a huge tub.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?"

"From Angleterre, apparently le bastard had been, shall we say, spending the night with Alfred quite frequently as of late. He gets it from there. Want some?"

"No. I don't really have an appetite for anything right now," Antonio said in a depressed fashion.

"Of course! Go on with your story!" Francis dug into the popcorn with a keen interest this time around.

Antonio poured his heart out about the dinner, the tree, and the bedroom mishap.

"I see, and did you know he had feelings for you?" Francis asked.

"Well I began to suspect something about the time Feliciano said Lovi had a crush on me for years. That's when I realized things seemed odd."

_Zat was ze first thing to clue you in? Seriously?_

"Well it does seem he has been quite taken with you for some time," Francis said instead.

"Well I see that now, what do you think I am? Dense or someth . . . hey why are we in your bed?"

"Ah, je suis désolé! How embarrassing!" Francis laughed nervously. _Merde, and so close zat time!_

They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch again.

"So what am I going to do, Francis? I mean, I've known him since he was a child! It's so wrong to . . . "

"To what, Antonio?" Francis prodded, deciding it was time to help him along to finally see what was going on with his own feelings. It was obvious he had thought about it before whether he realized it or not. "To 'ave sex with him? He's all grown up! Why not?"

"No, that's not what I mean, Francis. I didn't mean to just do that to him or I wouldn't have stopped," Antonio felt somewhat ashamed when he said that.

"Then what is it you mean?"

"To . . . to love him like that?" Antonio finished tentatively.

"And there you 'ave it, mon ami."

"I guess so. Gracias, Francis." Antonio stood up.

"Any time, Antonio." Francis stood up as well, kissing Antonio on each cheek.

Antonio left with a skip and a smile on his face. It all seemed so strangely . . . anticlimactic. Oh well, so long as his friend was happy he supposed.

Francis waved goodbye and sighed.

"You can come out, now!"

Alfred and Arthur popped their heads out from the closet, both very obviously nude.

"So I suppose Antonio will not be joining us for a foursome after all?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, non. He belongs to someone else," Francis sighed in regret.

"Bummer, ah well I call dibs on tops!"

"You can't have tops in a three way, you wanker!"

"Sounds like a challenge to me! Ahahahaha!"

Francis began to strip, knowing their bickering would give way to sex by the time he was undressed. He smirked with amusement.

"Hey, Francis!" Antonio yelled excitedly, suddenly in the doorway once again causing Francis to nearly jump out of all his clothes.

"What is it, Antonio!" Francis asked frantically.

"I had an epiphany in the car and it was so huge I had to come back and tell you!"

The Frenchman sighed.

"Another one? Fine, what is it?"

"I just realized I'm in love with Lovi! How weird is that?"

Francis could say nothing. Instead, he brought his palm to his face.

"Wait, what was the other epiphany?"

.

.

.

.

_**A/N 1: **__I would like to apologize firstly to those who thought there would be some action in this chapter. I __**promise**__ there will be some action later in the story. I just like to have some plot with my porn first. :3_

.

.

_**A/N 2:**__ Also, I wanted to add in a little twist to the mentioning of France and England from last chapter. I was unaware pairing anyone with England could be so volatile. I am neutral towards who England is paired with (though I very slightly prefer FrUK, USUK is fine too), I aim to please everyone. So enjoy your crack. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, Brotherly Love Cannot Be Unseen

.

.

"Ahn, Ludwig. Lower . . ." Feliciano breathed as a certain German's hand trailed closer and closer to his vital regions.

Ludwig always woke up before Feliciano. Everything Ludwig did, for that matter, was like clockwork. He woke up at 5:45 am, got up, showered, and was dressed by 6:05. He then went down, ate breakfast (always eggs, bread, jam, and black coffee) and was ready for paperwork by 6:30.

He still sticks to this routine, for the most part, but every once in a while he finds himself straying since finding a little spontaneity in his life thanks to Feliciano. He now makes plans to be spontaneous with his Italian lover every Wednesday. Usually the routine is broken for a little morning sex, especially if one or both of them had imbibed a little liquid encouragement the night before. Neither of them got hangovers. Feliciano eluded them because he had the metabolism of a coked-out ferret and Ludwig was just too, well, German.

Feliciano, who hated getting up any time before noon, was always more than happy to oblige Ludwig's . . . wake-up tactics.

By this point Feliciano had blinked completely awake to find Ludwig's hand around his member and had started stroking lightly.

Feliciano squirmed in Ludwig's grasp as he had always had a hard time staying still for any long period of time. This was no different, though there was no protest either. After this went on for a few agonizing minutes, Ludwig pulled back eliciting a whimper from Feliciano before rummaging through his night stand for a bottle of lube. Feliciano shimmied out of his one article of clothing (boxers) and waited for Ludwig in anticipation.

Ludwig found the elusive bottle and bent down over his lover. He coated his fingers with the slick substance before inserting a single digit in Feliciano.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Not just a knock, but a distinct bang. They both knew what that noise meant.

""Fratello's here?" Feliciano panted. He looked over at the clock. It was 6am.

Ludwig stopped and glanced up at the bedroom door briefly before going back to work on Feliciano.

"Ludwig, stop! My fratello's here and it's raining outside! Do you want him to catch a cold?" Feliciano got up and slipped his boxers back on along with Ludwig's shirt, which was uncharacteristically in a crumpled heap on the floor, before going downstairs.

Ludwig gave a frustrated sigh and flopped back down on the bed. He didn't necessarily hate Lovino, but he had no idea why the man hated _him_ so much. Ludwig certainly never looked forward to Lovi's visits, especially in the middle of what they were just doing.

He also couldn't fathom why Feliciano went out of his way to be so good to his brother. Lovino had never, as far as Ludwig could tell, ever made an attempt to be nice to him (save for the forced attempt at dinner the night before). For brothers, they had never been very close.

.

.

.

Romano had been driving in the rain all night. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. It was probably a mistake going to his brother in this situation, especially since he was still mad at him for the outburst the night before. It took him forever just to work up the courage to knock on the door. They'd know something was wrong, and Feliciano would ask. Lovino dreaded the thought of explaining what he was doing at their doorstep at that hour, alone, puffy eyes from . . . allergies, and Antonio's shirt. He had figured it would make for a less dramatic entrance since his now one shirt was covered in blood. He was that damn considerate.

He had no idea how long he just stood there in the rain before he knocked on that door. Just standing there, staring at the stained glass decal on the window of the front door, just thinking. Several times he nearly turned around and left, but where would he go? Anywhere else would be far too embarrassing, at least Feliciano and Ludwig somewhat knew about the situation between him and Antonio. Plus he was in desperate need of a change of clothes and Feliciano was the same size as him.

He raised his hand and didn't so much knock as punched the door repeatedly.

After what seemed like forever (his hand hurt, dammit!), Feliciano answered the door in only an unbuttoned shirt that was too big for him and a pair of boxers. There was an unfortunate thing about men's boxers. They had this gap in the front and a single button to keep them closed. Sometimes this button was not enough to cover what it needed to.

"Fratello! I thought you were still mad at meeee!" Feliciano spread his arms as if to hug his older twin.

"Augh, cover that up if you want to hug me! I don't want to see that!"

"Oops, sorry!" Feliciano apologized sheepishly while tucking it safely away.

Worst twelve hour period of Lovino's life. Forced into having dinner with his idiot brother and potato boyfriend, forced to play nice the entire time, presented with a plate of OH-HOLY-HELL-WHAT-IS-THAT-THING-OH-CHRIST-IT-WINKED-AT-ME! that was still sitting in Antonio's fridge (serves that bastard right!), outed by his idiot brother for having a crush on Antonio, scared by a thunderstorm, nearly killed by a collapsing tree that destroyed everything he owned, humiliated by the love of his life in bed, and is now being greeted by his little brother's raging boner at six in the morning while soaked by freezing rain. He truly hated his life.

Lovino trudged in the house over to the sofa an plopping down, glancing over at Ludwig who had just come down the stairs at that moment. Ludwig had a pained look on his face as the cushions absorbed the excess water. It almost made Lovino smile with satisfaction.

"What brings you here, Fratello? Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Feliciano. I just want a change of clothes and a place to sleep," Lovino said in a thoroughly defeated voice that even surprised himself," I'll leave as soon as I figure out where I'm going next."

Feliciano, who was also surprised and somewhat startled by his brother's tone of voice simply obliged, running up the stairs to draw Lovino a bath and got him some clothes. He also had the courtesy to dress himself.

.

.

.

Lovino sat in the tub feeling the warmth come back into his body. He lay his head back against the wall, musing to himself. He wondered what Antonio was doing at that particular moment. Despite everything that had happened last night, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. In all reality, he didn't know what to feel. It had all happened so sudden, it was as if Lovino was being granted everythin he had ever wanted in that moment just to have it all taken away just as suddenly. Lovino felt his chest tighten at the thought.

He looked down at his body. _What if he wanted to try it, but was disgusted when he realized what he was doing? Or by my body?_

The thought of Antonio being repulsed by him brought a sting in his eyes. He bit his lip and willed himself not to cry.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he overheard the conversation between Ludwig and Feliciano in the hallway.

"I don't want him staying here longer than tonight, Feliciano!"

"Shh! He'll hear you, Ludwig!"

"Well with how he treats everyone, maybe he should hear. I don't understand why you're still so nice to him."

"Because he's my brother and he needs our help!"

"To what end? He insults me all the time. I still have no idea what I did to make him hate me. And I hate watching how he treats you. I won't stand for it in our home."

"It doesn't matter, he's my brother! I can't turn him away right now. I've never seen him this upset!"

"How do you know he didn't do something to deserve it? Antonio probably got tired of the abuse as well. I'm amazed he put up with it this long!"

"Well even after all of the things he's done, you'd still help Gilbert if he needed it right? At least my brother never squandered my savings on beer money!" Lovino was impressed with Feliciano at that moment despite himself.

Ludwig was speechless at that comment.

"And besides, I know he would do the same for me. He doesn't seem like it, but Lovino's very protective when he wants to be. Why do you think he mostly insults you when you're touching me?" He gave a small giggle.

". . . all right, all right. He can stay. But he better behave himself!"

"Thank you, Ludwig!"

Lovino imagined there was a sickeningly sweet hug currently happening outside the bathroom door at that moment. It took all his willpower not to wretch at that moment.

After the brief wave of nausea was over, Lovino stared up at the ceiling and contemplated karma. Perhaps he deserved being rejected by Antonio after how he had treated him all of these years. He was suddenly filled with guilt, sadness, and regret. After all of his abuse, Antonio had always been so good to him. Feliciano, too for that matter.

Lovino sighed. Maybe the Potato bastard was right. Maybe he did deserve to be miserable after how he had treated everyone.

Lovino climbed out of the tub and dried off. Feliciano had set out some of his own clothes for Lovino. Lovi began to dress himself when he realized he was struggling with the zipper of the pants. After a dubious victory he looked in the mirror and grimaced at the slight muffin-top.

_On top of everything else, I'm getting fat. Great._

Well then again he_ did _hail from Italy, land of gelato and pasta. He marveled at having not struggled with obesity up to this point in his life. Yes, that infamous Vargas brother metabolism was courtesy of Grandpa Rome. Though he probably just burned off calories from all the sex he was having.

Lovino blanked out. He had already been confronted with his brother's erection, he didn't want to think about other family member's sex lives.

He exited the bathroom and trekked to the guest room with his gut sucked in. He was definitely going to go buy his own pants after a nap.

He laid down on the bed and unzipped his pants and exhaled. Despite being completely and utterly exhausted, Lovino found it quite difficult to sleep.

He soon heard a quiet knock at the door. Before he could answer, he heard it open and saw Feliciano peer tentatively around the door.

"Fratello?"

"You're lucky I'm not naked."

"Ahaha," He laughed nervously, "Well, I'm sorry I blurted that . . . thing out at dinner last night. Did it cause a problem between you and Antonio?"

Lovino was slightly taken aback by this. He had never considered the notion that Feliciano would blame himself. He felt slightly guilty by this.

"It's not your fault. Though you may want to check before outing someone like that."

"I'm sorry. But you seemed so much happier, I thought the two of you had finally got together!"

"What . . . gave you the idea that would be the case?" Lovino was curious how Feliciano, of all people, came to this conclusion.

"Well it's something a lot of people had noticed how you act around each other. I see how you blush every time he gets close to you, it's so cute!"  
>Lovino felt the blood drain from his face, "What . . . exactly do you mean by . . . <strong>a<strong> **lot**of people?"

"Oh, pretty much everyone I know! Ludwig asked if you two were a couple when he first met you. Mister Roderich always said Antonio's relationship with you was inappropriate, but Elizaveta approves! That's why she always takes pictures of the two of you!"

_That perverted woman,_ Lovino thought. Thinking about it only made Lovino feel worse. Everyone had just_ assumed _they were a couple. They were aware of it when Antonio and himself weren't. Now that Antonio and Lovino had this falling out, it would soon be news among everyone else for sure.

"It wasn't just you, either," Feliciano continued, unaware of Lovino's reaction, "I saw how Big Brother Antonio looks at you! He's always so happy!"

Lovino felt the color rise in his face and then some. "That idiot's always like that."

"Well yes, but it's not the same. When you're around, it's like he's brighter! Or shinier, or something. But it's different. I can tell!"

Lovino had meant to snort derisively at that last part, but instead what came out was a sob. Before he knew it, he was weeping uncontrollably.

Feliciano put his arms around him, trying to console him. "What's wrong, Fratello?"

But Lovino was beyond words. He simply clutched onto his brother and wept.

.

.

.

After a while, Feliciano had finally managed to get Lovino to sleep.

He had never seen his brother so distraught. It made him wonder what happened between his brother and Antonio that would cause that to happen. He could never imagine Antonio ever _hurting_ Lovino. At least not intentionally. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He decided to call Antonio. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the Spaniard's number.

"Digame."

"Big Brother Antonio!"

"Feliciano! How's Lovi? Is he there with you?"

"Si! He's sleeping right now."

"Is he okay? We had sort of . . . a long night last night."

"What happened?"

"Uh, well, a lot happened. It's best he stay with you for now, though. A tree fell through the ceiling of his room last night. I have to call a repairman."

Feliciano gasped,"That's horrible! Was he in there at the time?"

". . . No. He would be in a lot worse shape if that happened."

"Ah, that's good!" Feliciano sighed, "You should come over to see him!"

"Uhhhh . . . I don't think so, Feli. I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

"Why would he hate you, Big Brother Toni?"

"Well this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but Lovi has had a crush on me for some time."

"Of course he has, everyone knows that!"

"Well, I kind of screwed things up last night and hurt his feelings," Antonio sounded sad, "You want to know what I realized a little while ago, Feli?"

"What's that?"

"I realized I'm in love with Lovi, weird huh?"

"Of course you are! You should come over. He's so sad without you!"

"Really? That's great! I mean bad! I'll be right over!"

Feliciano was about to answer when he heard a click. Antonio had already hung up.

.

.

.

_A/N: A bit more angst this chapter. Lovi can be an angsty guy though. It's what makes him hawt. :3 Hope you liked it anyway. _

_._

_._

_._

_A/N 2: Also Digame = Speak to me in Spanish. I hope I used the correct phone greeting._


	9. Chapter 9

On The Importance Of Restroom Breaks (aka. I Pee Because I Care)

Lovino woke after a very long nap. He blinked and squinted his eyes as the sun shifted in his room.

_How long was I asleep?_ He rolled over to check the alarm clock. _Five hours, dammit._

He pulled the covers off of himself. Covers he didn't remember crawling under. He rubbed his puffy eyes and suddenly remembered what happened and crawled back under the covers, cursing.

He wasn't sure how he was going to live down crying on Feliciano's shoulder until he fell asleep. This had to be the most humiliating 24 hours of his life.

He lied there contemplating what he wanted to do. He couldn't go back to Spain with Antonio and he didn't want to stay with his brother longer then he absolutely needed to. Then again, he could just lie there and spend the rest of his days under that blanket. At the moment, that sounded incredibly appealing.

He stayed in that heap, for how long he had no idea, and then he realized the major flaw in his plan. He really had to pee.

_It's nothing,_ Lovi stated to himself. _I'll just hold it forever if I have to. _

Time passed on making Lovi once again reconsider his stance on his situation.

_It would be nice and warm for a second . . . and then it would be cold and smell bad._

Lovi was absolutely **not** speaking from experience of course. I-it was a squirrel, honest! It just ran in his room and peed for no reason. . . about six or seven times.

After waiting another ten minutes, desperation set in.

_Fuck!_

He stood up and walked as quickly and quietly to his door as possible, not wanting to alert Feliciano to his state of consciousness. He took two steps before the still unbuttoned pants slipped down to his ankles and he found his face meeting the cracked open door.

There was a thud, a door slam, and a string of obscenities that followed.

"Sounds like Lovi's awake!"said Antonio, who was sitting on the couch downstairs chatting with Feliciano before Lovino had made his appointment with the floor above them..

Lovino lied face down on the floor for a moment mostly surprised the impact didn't cause him to piss himself.

_Fucking Feliciano and his stupid pants! _It was just another thing to pin on his brother, really.

"Lovi?The familiar voice from downstairs made Lovino freeze, I'm coming up. I want to talk!"

Lovino sprung up in a panic and locked the door, cursing his clumsiness. Antonio reached for the door knob and found it didn't give way.

"Lovi we've been through this before. I'm not leaving until you open the door. And eventually you're going to get tired of hearing me out here."

"Not this time, bastard!"

"Okay, have it your way, but if you don't open that door I'm . . . I'm going to sing something really annoying!"

"Every song you sing is annoying. I'm used to it!

"Well okay then . . ." Antonio called his bluff. He contemplated a moment trying to think of the most annoying song he could think of. He remembered his outings with Gilbert and became inspired.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on a wall, ninety nine bottles of beer . . ."

Ludwig had been in his office across the hall the entire time working on his paperwork. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. He knew this wouldn't happen until he was able to get Feliciano's older brother out of the house. He had high hopes when Antonio had shown up. Granted it had been nice, Lovino had been sleeping and Antonio kept Feliciano occupied for the time being downstairs. That was when Ludwig heard Antonio singing outside. That in itself wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, Antonio had a fairly nice voice. It was that Antonio had chosen one of his brother's favorite songs to sing in hopes of annoying Lovino out of his room. He rested his head on his desk with a plop, hoping it would all be over soon.

It was about the 85-beer mark where Lovi grew even more desperate from hearing a song about bottles of liquid and began looking for alternative ways to relieve himself. He searched for random containers in the room, alas none could be found. Also there was no tree by the window, which would make his childhood squirrel scapegoat even less convincing. Then he had an idea, _the window!_

Lovi rushed over to the window and yanked it open ready to use it as a source of relief, but luckily he spotted the pretty, young women working in the garden and came to his senses before doing something embarrassing.

He thought for a few minutes on what to do as Antonio reached 34 beers (though occasionally losing count and repeating random numbers) with a mysterious percussion almost keeping in beat with the song. They would later find out that this was just Ludwig banging his head on his desk over and over for relief. Finally he resigned himself to his fate.

"Fine, I'm opening the door. But not because I want to, it's only to shut you up. . . Bastard."

There stood an exhausted looking Antonio with a triumphant smirk on his face. And it was NOT attractive whatsoever! . . . Well maybe a little.

"Well, say what you're going to say!" Lovino barked out, trying not to do the pee dance.

"I . . I wanted to apologize for what happened. For last night. I . . . wasn't myself," Antonio looked down at the floor somewhat ashamed.

Lovino grinded his teeth while letting the apology sink in. For some reason (other than being typical Lovino behavior) it made him angry.

"Is that all?" Lovi asked sharply after a short silence. "You came all the way here for that? Do you have any idea that I was thinking during that? To have you force yourself on me and then just to stop when I wanted more?"

"Whoa, first of all I never forced anything! And . . . wait, wanted more?"

Lovi felt the warmth of his palm against his face at the Spaniard's delayed response. And it was really, really embarrassing to have to elaborate on what wanting "more" meant.

"You idiota, I was kissing you back! That was when you stopped and I didn't know what happened . . ." Lovino trailed off. Embarrassment be damned.

"You . . . you_ liked_ it?" There was a small laugh of relief from Antonio, "Lovi that's great!"

Lovino could do nothing but stare in complete bewilderment.

"Great? Of all things to say to that, you really chose the word 'great'?"

"Of course! This is great news! It makes the rest of what I'm going to say even easier!"

Lovino wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous about what was going to come out of Antonio's mouth next.

"Choose your words carefully, you Spanish Bast-mrph!"

Lovi's words were cut off in mid sentence as his lips were assaulted by Antonio's. It was punctuated by awkward movements until Lovi was sure Toni wasn't trying to smother him, and then he relaxed and let his arms snake around Antonio's waist.

Antonio pulled back from the kiss first. Lovi tried to inch forward, closing the gap between their lips again.

That was when he heard, "I think I love you, Lovi. Actually I think I always have . . . "

His confession was met with silence, and then he heard a sharp intake of breath that sounded vaguely of a sob. At first Antonio felt a surge of panic. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting Lovi again.

"Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Why did it take you so long to say it?"

Antonio sighed, "I guess I was afraid. For the longest time, I wasn't even sure if I should. That it was somehow wrong. But I realized you weren't the little kid who used to give me a hard time anymore. Now you're a grown adult, I mean admittedly you still give me a hard time, but you're still an adult. You should be able to make those decisions for yourself and . . . and I was talking to Francis earlier today about last night and . . . "

"You WHAT?" Lovino roared.

_Uh-oh!_ Even someone as dense as Antonio could see that he picked exactly the wrong thing to say in that moment so he did the most sensible thing he could. He reached out for an embrace. "Let's not let that ruin our moment, Lovi!"

"What the fuc . . . Don't tell me you talked to that snail bastard about last night and think you can get away with getting all touchy feely you bastard!"

"Lovi, he was the one who helped me realize it was okay. You have no idea how badly I wanted this and was afraid to admit it."

Before Lovi could respond, the embrace had suddenly gotten tighter and tighter. It was all Lovi could do to muster his strength to maintain his dignity. In the end it just wasn't enough.

"I want to try this out. I think we could be very good for each othe . . . wait a second. . . Why is it really warm all of a sudden? And why am I all wet?"

.

.

.

Late update is late. Sorry about that. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to go about advancing the story. More to come. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Collateral Damage

Lovino tried to be angry. It was usually so easy. When it came to anger, he was a pro. But in this instance, the perpetual rage within him had given way to an extreme sense of satisfaction. Sure, Antonio had told Francis everything about their little misstep last night. But on the bright side, he wasn't even embarrassed. And he had peed on him. Lovi wasn't an expert at equivalent exchange, but he was sure urine and Francis were about even. Still, he couldn't let Antonio know he had forgiven him this easily. He had to feign a mild sense of disdain to keep up appearances, but somehow this core part of his being seemed so very . . . foreign. At this very moment, he was trying not to grin like an idiot at the sight of the Spaniard bending over the bathtub to turn on the shower. Hmm, yes. Anger. Right.

"Oi hurry up, you bastard. It's not warm anymore!"

"In due time, Lovi. You don't want to get scalded, do you?"

Somehow Antonio had been completely unfazed by the incident. He had cheerfully swept Lovi up and whisked him away to the bathroom in a flourish that made Ludwig blush as he exited his office. Ludwig then mumbled something about shopping and sausages before scurrying away with Feliciano in great haste. Grouchiness was back.

"I don't need you doting on me. Just for that I'm going to use up all of the hot water so you'll freeze when you wash off!"

Lovi was so preoccupied in his rant, he was unaware that Antonio had lifted the shirt above his head and tossed it in the hamper along with the pants he had borrowed from Feliciano.

"N-now wait just a damn minute, I don't need you undressing me!"

Lovi stopped from raving as he found himself enamored with the sight of Antonio's muscles stretching as he brought his own shirt over his head and then tossed it carelessly in the corner.

"I know how stingy you get with your showers, Lovi. That's why I'm joining you."

Lovi would have blushed. He really, _really_ wanted to blush, actually. Alas, he only had enough blood to engorge one part of his body, and it wasn't his face.

"What? Y-you pervert! You can't just out and _say_ things like that! What the hell?"

"Why are you suddenly so modest, Lovi?" Antonio asked as the snaked his arms around the shorter Italian man, "You were completely different last night."

"Different . . . circumstances," Lovi mumbled self-consciously as he gave an extremely half hearted fight against the embrace. He couldn't seem_ too_ eager, after all.

"Just relax, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," said Antonio as he guided Lovi to the shower encouragingly. "Right now, we both smell like pee. Let's just concentrate on getting it off."

Lovino sputtered at Antonio's all-too-fortunate choice of words, but stepped out of his underwear and into the shower nonetheless.

Lovi was grateful Antonio hadn't mentioned, or even acknowledged Lovi's arousal throughout this whole ordeal. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't work up the courage to glance at Antonio anywhere below the waist. Was he as aroused as Lovi was? He didn't know for sure. Somehow not knowing made it all the more erotic.

Lovi stood directly under the hot stream of water lost in his imagination. He hadn't meant to be selfish with the hot water. It was just that it was the only thing that kept him from trembling at that particular moment. This moment was torture, really. But he didn't want it to stop.

"Lovi," Antonio said softly behind him. Antonio brought his arms around Lovino, running his fingers along the backs of Lovi's hands, taking them in his. He then took the bar of soap out of Lovino's hands. "Let me get your back."

"Mmmhmm," was all Lovi could manage as he felt Antonio's chest against his back, specifically avoiding letting his lower regions brush up against the back of him.

Lovino sighed softly and let his head dip forward as Antonio ran his hands up his back, rubbing the soap in a circular motion. Lovi did nothing but simply let himself sway absentmindedly with every motion of Antonio's hands. Lovi fought to keep his breathing steady as Antonio brought the soap lower and lower. Lovi clenched his jaw as Toni made his way to the back of his hips before stopping.

"My turn," Antonio said, moving toward the water.

Lovi nodded numbly as he moved aside. His head was swimming as he turned to keep his back to Antonio while they traded places. It had become distinctly colder out of the direct path of the water and he began to shiver.

He could hear Antonio shifting and rinsing off. He then heard Antonio pop a lid to something and squeeze a portion of whatever it was into his hand and rub them together. Lovi started to become confused before feeling Antonio's fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp. The sensation made him want to melt at that very moment. He suddenly found himself very aware that he didn't know what to do with his hands at that very moment. He crossed his arms across his chest and dug his fingernails into his arms. Being afraid of doing something that might embarrass himself, Lovi fought to maintain an inkling of self control. He bit his lip and tried to keep from shaking. All was going well, he could even keep his breathing steady if he concentrated.

It all went out the window once Antonio found that blasted _curl. _

Lovi let out a sharp moan and found himself reaching back, grasping Antonio's hips and pulling the Spaniard forward into him. Whatever Lovi had been wondering earlier could now be answered without a doubt. Antonio was hard.

Caught somewhere between humiliation and desperately wanting to grinding his hips back against Antonio, Lovi was snapped out of his moment with one comment:

"Ohhhh, so _that's_ what that curl does!"

This would normally be the moment Lovi flung his head back, using his skull as a blunt weapon however Antonio kept on pulling the curl, oblivious to everything around him.

"Ch-ch . . ." _Dammit, Antonio. _

Antonio pulled again.

"Chiiiigi," Lovino purred.

He leaned more boldly back against the taller man, resting his head against his neck. Antonio let go of the curl. Lovino's eyes snapped open. Looking up, he could see Antonio grinning down at him. Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?"

Lovino scoffed in a typical Lovi fashion, but nodded dumbly as he rinsed off.

The boldness gave way the moment the constant pattering of water was cut off and he was more aware of their nudity than ever. He could no longer use cleanliness as an excuse for being naked with Antonio. He was now venturing into unknown territory. He swallowed hard, and his mouth had already gone dry. He couldn't even muster up a smart-assed remark when Antonio handed him a towel, instead he retreated behind it covering as much of himself as he could. Thankfully Ludwig's towels were huge.

Antonio seemed to sense Lovi's change disposition as he pulled him into an embrace, "We don't have to if you don't want . . ."

Antonio's words were cut off as Lovi attacked his mouth with a rough, albeit sloppy kiss. The kiss was an act of desperation, really. Lovi knew that if he didn't do something, he would lose his nerve. If he let Antonio finish that sentence, giving him the chance to opt out, he'd take it. Lovino wasn't a brave man by any stretch of the imagination, he just wanted this too badly to stop now.

The kiss had caught Antonio by surprise. At first he thought Lovi had headbutted him again considering the amount of force behind the kiss. Lovi's teeth had bumped against his lip harshly. There would definitely be a bruise there later. Antonio let his hands rest on Lovi's hips, gently taking charge of the affectionate assault brought fourth by Lovi as to not injure either of them further. Antonio pulled Lovi closer to him. Lovi responded by wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck. Antonio took this as an affirmative and reached down to the Italian man's ass and gave it a squeeze. Lovi moaned deeply into the kiss.

What happened next, Lovi couldn't have expected. Looking at his lithe form, Lovi had forgotten how strong the Spaniard could be. It wasn't all that surprising, however. Antonio always managed to have some sort of project he was working on outside.

Antonio had reached under him and lifted him up, coaxing Lovi to wrap his legs around his waist and was carrying him to the spare bedroom.

"Y-you asshole!" Lovi doth protest, "You could at least warn me before doing that!"

Despite the stream of obscenities pouring from his mouth, Lovi hadn't minded the act. He was more embarrassed at himself for the girlish squeak that had betrayed his surprise at that moment. Truth be told, it was all he could do to not swoon at the gesture.

"You should watch your mouth, Lovi," Antonio murmured into his ear, "Talking dirty really doesn't suit you."

Before Lovi knew it, they were in the bedroom and he was lying on his back. Antonio stretched out languidly on top of him, nibbling on his neck.

Lovi wanted to curse and call him names, well not really, but he did like to keep up appearances.

Antonio worked his way lower as Lovi bit back soft moans. He kissed across the Italian's chest and let his tongue carelessly flick across Lovi's nipple. Lovi grabbed Antonio's shoulders and squeezed, not knowing if he wanted to pull him up for a kiss or let him move lower.

Antonio, completely undeterred, ran his hands along Lovino's chest as he kissed down his abdomen. Lovi bit his lip, and rocked his hips involuntarily against the taller man. Antonio let his nose graze against the very top of the towel that had inexplicably stayed around Lovi's waist. Lovi's eyes were screwed shut, he exhaled in anticipation only to have Antonio's warmth move away.

He look up as dark, green eyes met his hazel ones, he found Antonio giving a lopsided grin as he sat between Lovi's knees. His fingers lingered, however, teasing the top of the terrycloth barrier of modesty.

"What?"

"I . . . just wanted to stop and enjoy the view. I've never seen you like this."

Lovino felt himself blush.

"We've seen each other naked a bunch of times."

"Well yes, but not like _this._"

Lovi crossed his hands over his chest, suddenly very self conscious. It was true, they had encountered each other in various states of undress in the past however Lovi was now acutely aware of the difference between naked roommate and naked lover. And one thought that was completely foreign to Lovi was the idea of actually _trying_ to be sexy for someone.

He cast his eyes downward and towards the wall.

"So what? Are you just gonna stare, then? Psssht, perv."

Antonio chuckled, "Is my little Lovi embarrassed? How cute!"

_If you make a tomato comment right now, Antonio, I swear . . . _

"Why you look just like a to-WHOA!"

And with that, Antonio found himself on his back being straddled by the pointedly not tomato-like Italian who gave a smug smirk. He leaned down and gave Antonio a rough kiss.

"Let's get one thing straight: I am not little, I am not cute, and I am definitely not a tomato. Capito?"

"Si."

"Good."

And with the sudden surge of dominance, he pulled the towel from around Antonio's waist giving him the same kind of scrutiny. The Spaniard was far less reserved when it came to poise in such a compromising situation.

Lovino let his fingers trace down Antonio's taught abdomen, along the ridge of his hips, and along the fine hairs below his belly button.

_No tan lines_, Lovino thought suddenly thankful for the existence of Spain's rivieras.

His eyes traveled back up Antonio's body before making their way to the wide grin on the Spaniard's face.

"Are you just gonna stare, then?" He teased, "You're such a perv, Lovi."

"Shut up," Lovi half whined, "before you say something and ruin the moment."

To be honest, Lovino wasn't sure what to do now that he had Antonio pinned down. He purposefully hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well maybe if I had something to occupy my mouth with, I wouldn't be so chatty."

Lovi blushed furiously but relinquished his position as king of the mountain . . . only "king of" was replaced by "straddling" and "mountain" was substituted with "Antonio's raging hard-on". (It's the subtleties that make the difference.) He then found himself leaning against the head board of the bed as Antonio sat up and began kissing him softly. Lovi sighed into the kiss as their tongues danced to some sort of unheard tune . He hadn't been paying much attention to Antonio's roaming hands until one of them found their way around his cock. His hips bucked suddenly as Antonio gave one light stroke.

"Oi, oi, you could at least warn me before doing that, Bastard!"

"But if I did, it wouldn't be spontaneous," Antonio replied.

_Touche_, Lovi thought. He wouldn't say it aloud though. Being that the word was French and all.

"What would you have me do?" Antonio asked, running his fingers along Lovi's length with a feather light touch. Lovi strained up against him in a futile effort to increase contact.

"What do you mean? You really want me to be specific?" Lovi asked, increasingly frustrated.

"You were so eager to be the dominant one a minute ago. I'd never seen you be so direct about what you want. I . . . kind of liked it actually. So I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

Lovi was a little surprised. He had never pegged Antonio for being the submissive type.

"I don't wanna say! It's too embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lovi. We're making love. It's something we _should_ be able to talk about openly."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"'C-cause . . . I've never done . . . this . . . before . . . " Lovino trailed off with a furious blush on his face.

"What was that? I didn't get the last part."

"Ugh, I'm a virgin, you bastard!" _I can't believe he made me say it out loud!_

"Ooooohhhhh," Antonio nodded, realization finally setting in.

Lovino let out a small, exasperated sigh. _It's a really good thing I love you._

"So my little Lovi was saving himself. That's so cu . . ."

"I'm in a position to to obliterate your vital regions, don't you **dare** finish that sentence," Lovi's face was now a healthy shade of crimson.

"You're so mean, Lovi," Antonio whined, but got the point. "Here, I'll show you."

With that, Antonio was tracing his fingers along Lovino's torso. Lovino watched Antonio's hands carefully. It felt amazing, but he was still too self conscious to look Antonio in the eyes.

Antonio traced his fingers down and grabbed Lovi's right hand and with a mischievous smirk, brought Lovi's hand down to his own cock. Lovi pulled back, out of shyness.

"It's okay, I want you to," Antonio said in a low voice.

Lovi swallowed hard and let his hand be guided around Antonio's hard member. After giving a couple of slow experimental, strokes, Antonio let go and leaned back slightly. And with that, Lovi was taking charge.

It was such a surreal thought, really. He's had a crush on Antonio for such a long time, never expecting anything to come of it, much less having the Spaniard submitting himself to him like this.

Antonio leaned back, letting his head roll off to the side. His eyes were half lidded and Lovi could see him biting his lip ever so slightly. He then let out a long breath that had the vaguest hint of a moan to it. It was by far the sexiest scene Lovi had ever seen up to that point, and he was the one making Antonio react that way.

With this, Lovi grew more bold. He sat up, pushing Antonio onto his back, spread eagle. He then took Antonio's hands above his head, pinning them onto the bed as he went down for a rough kiss. Lovino then brought one of his hands down and continued stroking Antonio.

He may never have done this before, but he had a pretty good imagination. And he'd had a lot of time to indulge it.

Antonio writhed as Lovi began kissing down his neck and chest, bringing the assault down to Antonio's hips, he paid a painstaking amount of attention to the ridge of Antonio's hip and the indention that led down to his cock without actually touching it. Antonio whimpered and began to squirm, trying to direct Lovi's undivided attention to his arousal, but the Italian would not give in. He was going to to at whatever pace he damn well pleased.

Finally, his hand found its way around Antonio's length again as he carefully and somewhat timidly wrapped his lips around the head. Truth be told, Lovino had his apprehensions of taking the whole thing in his mouth. Antonio was quite well endowed, after all. Instead he opted for teasing Antonio further, planting a small kiss at the base of his cock and running his tongue along the shaft.

Antonio gave a small shudder.

"Lovi~ . . . " he breathed.

The sound gave a small but very distinct ache in his own lower regions, Lovino raised his head, "Mmmm?"

"Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"What can I say, I'm a fucking natural," Lovi said as he sat up.

"Are you ready to take this further?" Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded vigorously, but then it hit him, "Uhhh, wait, don't we need, I dunno, some kind of lube or something?"

There was a very pointed pause, and then Antonio brought his hands to his face with a very frustrated moan, "Yeeeeeees . . . "

"Well, shit," Lovino cursed. He thought for a moment, and then was struck with an idea, "Wait here."

And with that, A very naked Lovino stood up and bolted out of the bedroom door leaving a very confused Antonio.

"Eh, what did I miss?"

Lovino padded down the hallway towards his brother's room. He was pretty sure they had vacated the house earlier, but he didn't care either way. Part of him wanted that potato bastard to catch an eye full. Lovi smirked.

_Yeah, what now? I'm mother fucking Lovino Vargas and I make my cock stand at attention in direct defiance of your stupid house! Now excuse me while I ravish my Spanish lover so spectacularly it knocks all the paintings off your walls and you hear every second of it!_

He flung their bedroom door open so hard, it almost came off its hinges. He briefly scanned the room before locating a small bottle of lube on the night stand.

"Ah-ha!" He skipped over and grabbed the lube. _Serves my stupid brother right for making me look at his boner this morning!_

He then swaggered back to the spare guest room, leaving the door open and the bottle conspicuously missing as telltale signs of his room invasion.

_Like a boss._

Antonio reclined on the bed waiting for Lovi to return, he then heard what could only be described as the whistling of a jaunty tune. Lovi appeared in the doorway with a look of triumph. He then wordlessly tossed the bottle onto the bed as he closed the door behind him.

_My only regret was that the potato bastard wasn't home to see. _

"Wow! Where'd you find this?"

"What's the capital of Canada?"

"Huh?" Antonio was very confused at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were just coming up with questions that didn't matter," Lovino smirked as he sat down on the bed and examined the lube. He let out a sigh, trying to steady his breath.

That nervous feeling was back.

"Ummm, Toni?" Lovino half mumbled.

"It's okay, I'll show you how. . ." he said, taking the bottle and squeezing a fair amount in Lovi's hand and on his fingers, "It helps to -ahem- prepare the area beforehand."

A brief instruction involving hilarious hand gestures ensued and ended with Lovino being far more enlightened on the ins and outs of anal sex. (pun very much intended)

Antonio stretched out on the bed and parted his thighs, giving Lovino easier access.

Lovi hesitated for a moment, before taking a breath and guiding his finger to Antonio's opening. He slid it in slowly.

It was odd, really. Of all things to worry about at this moment, it was where to look. Looking at what he was doing made him feel like a pervert. On the other hand, he wanted to look Antonio in the face but was a bit embarrassed about making eye contact in this very moment (being it was so new to him and all). He decided to rest his eyes on Antonio's chest, watching it rise and fall, moving his finger in and out at the same pace as his breathing. Slow and steady.

"Add another," Antonio breathed.

Lovino followed the instruction, adding another finger at the same pace as before.

As he grew more comfortable with what he was doing, he began scissoring his fingers slightly, in order to properly stretch Antonio. He then curled his fingers slightly upward, brushing against a spot that caused Antonio to buck his hips and moan slightly. Lovi was able to deduce that this was probably a good thing and hit the same spot again, only more deliberately.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to last much longer," Antonio laughed breathlessly.

"You better not finish, yet," Lovino huffed.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Antonio replied.

Lovi slowly withdrew his fingers and sat up. Antonio followed, grabbing the bottle of lube once again. He poured some into his hands and gripped Lovi's own member, sliding up and down it in an agonizingly slow pace. A sharp moan escaped Lovi without him even realizing it. He closed his eyes as Antonio rubbed the lubrication on his aching member.

"Oi, how much time does it take to put this stuff on?" he asked after several more strokes.

"Ahahaha, I guess I just got carried away," Antonio laughed sheepishly.

Lovi shook his head, and smirked slightly. Antonio was a dork. A sexy, sexy dork.

Antonio released Lovi's arousal and laid back on the bed with an infuriating smile, his deep, green eyes fixed on Lovi. For the poor Italian, it was almost too much.

_Okay, okay. I can do this. _

Lovi guided the head of his cock to Antonio's entrance. He stopped, looking at his lover for some sort of affirmation. Antonio simply gave him a smile and an encouraging roll of his hips to coax the Italian forward.

Antonio arched his back and placed his hands on Lovi's waist to help guide him. His eyebrows furrowed as Lovi pushed into him, causing Lovi to wonder if he was in any pain. Not that he could voice these concerns, however, as Lovino was a bit overwhelmed by Antonio's tightness.

Finally, when he was completely inside the Spaniard, he let out a long, shuddering breath. What he felt at that moment could only be described as_ fucking amazing_, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. He paused a brief moment to study the Spaniard's face, watching for any signs of pain.

"Tonio?" Lovi strained to speak.

"I'm okay, Lovi. I promise," Antonio reassured him, though it had been a while. He was sure on some level that he would be sore in the morning.

Deciding he would deal with that at a later time, he resolved to relax and focus entirely on the moment at hand. This was Lovino's first time, after all. Nothing could tear him away from that.

He cupped Lovino's cheek tenderly, whispering random sweet nothings in his ear as he rolled his hips again to encourage the younger man to move with him. Lovi was more than happy to oblige, starting at a slow and deliberate pace but each thrust was met with a ragged breath from the Italian.

Lovino found himself getting more and more self conscious, knowing he wasn't going to last long. So far things were going well, but he was worried about the grand finale. The idea of losing himself in the throes of passion with Antonio, of all people, was still completely foreign to him. It made him feel so . . . vulnerable. Not knowing what to do or, again, where to look, he buried his face in the crook of Antonio's neck and shoulder.

Antonio gently grabbed his face gently, bringing it level with his own and cradling the back of his head.

"Don't do that, Lovinito. I want to see your face when we're making love."

As annoying as the younger man would normally find being called "Lovinito", especially in their current position, it was the last part was what stuck in Lovi's mind. _Making love. _

"Pssht, you always were the sentimental bastard," Lovi more stated this than protested as he rested his forehead against Antonio's.

Antonio's only response was to claim Lovi's mouth in a deep kiss, mostly as an insurance policy to keep the Italian man from saying something dirty to ruin the moment. Lovino took this as a signal to pick up the pace.

Once they had a steady rhythm built, Antonio let go of Lovino, opting to grip the sheets behind him as he arched into each thrust.

Watching the stretching and contracting of Antonio's glistening abdomen paired with the parting of his lips and the deep flush on his cheeks only excited the young Italian more. Somewhere in the increasingly frantic thrusts, Lovino had found that same magical spot from before. He could tell because of a stream of Spanish obscenities to come rolling out of Antonio's mouth filthy enough to make even Lovino blush.

Somewhere, in the remote part of his brain that was still capable of higher thought at that very moment, Lovino had declared the Spaniard no longer in a position to chastise him for his cursing.

But cursing or no, the sight of Antonio's features screwed up in pleasure was a pressing reminder that the conclusion of this bliss was rapidly approaching. He reached down and began pumping Antonio's cock in time with each thrust. Antonio reached down, gripping Lovino's hand to assist.

There were sounds of heavy breathing and moans peppered with the occasional Spanish term of endearment offset by a creaking bed and skin frantically slapping together, and then a strangled cry from the Spaniard.

And with that, Lovi felt his lover come,warm and wet in his hand, spurting in waves as Antonio tensed against him. It was the clenching that sent Lovi over the edge, he stilled as pleasure erupted from him. For a moment, he forgot to breathe until he collapsed on the older man, who then captured him in another kiss.

_Eh, who needs breathing, anyway?_

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath until Lovino broke the silence.

"Te amo, you Tomato Bastard," Lovino mumbled into Antonio's chest.

This heartfelt declaration of love was met with silence. Lovino waited for a response and then slowly raised his head, suddenly somewhat afraid. Instead he met Antonio's eyes, which had a sort of glint to them, and, of course, a beaming smile.

Okay, now Lovi was definitely afraid.

". . . what?"

Antonio responded by wrapping his arms around Lovi so tight, he was sure he heard a few cracks, and then commenced to barrel rolling back and fourth across the bed with the Italian clenched to his chest.

"That . . . was . . . SO . . . CUUUUUTE!" Antonio actually **squeed. **"And you even said it in Spanish for me!"

"Stop . . . stop it. Stop it! Don't make me regret saying it, you Paella-brained Bastard!"

Antonio stilled and loosened his grip on Lovi, as they settled into merely cuddling.

"Yo**también** te amo, Lovi."

They stayed like this for a while in a comfortable silence, Lovino tracing shapes into Antonio's chest with his ear pressed against his heart. Antonio hummed some random tune content with staring up at the ceiling.

"So . . ." Lovino started.

"Hm?" Antonio inquired.

"You know we're gonna have to take another shower after this, right?"

. . .

.

.

.

Ludwig and Feliciano returned a couple of hours later from their impromptu date, only to see Antonio's car still parked outside their house, to his dismay.

"Fratello! We're home!" Feliciano called as he pranced in through the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, we were about to leave," Romano replied, casually descending the stairs with Antonio in tow, both with damp hair and the smell of shampoo and soap on them and wearing some of Feliciano and Ludwig's clothes.

Ludwig surveyed the two and immediately knew what had occurred in the house while he and Feliciano were gone. While he was glad they were both leaving, he was definitely NOT looking forward to cleaning either the bathroom or guest bedroom after they left.

He pulled out a small notepad he kept on his person at all times, jotting down a quick note to buy new sheets.

"I see the two of you seemed to have patched things up," Ludwig stated after an awkward cough to break the silence.

Antonio brushed his hand against hand against Lovino's in a light grasp.

"Yeah," he replied shyly . . . or was it sheepishly? It was the Spaniard's guilty demeanor that first raised suspicion.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

Upon narrowing his eyes, he made the mistake of making eye contact with Lovino who's smug grin, in turn, spread slowly over his face and alarmingly resembled the part in How The Grinch Stole Christmas, where the Grinch got his wonderful, awful idea.

_Damn Feliciano and his cartoons. _

"Yes, things went rather _**smoothly**_, shall we say?" Lovino practically purred his reply.

Ludwig blinked.

_Just what did he mean by that?_

"Veeeh? That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Feliciano exclaimed, oblivious to the borderline telepathic war his brother and boyfriend were currently having.

"Grazie, fratello," Lovino's tone was uncharacteristically amiable, "Anyway, we should be going now. Ciao!"

And with that, Lovino practically skipped out of their house with Antonio shyly mumbling "Adios" and Ludwig could have _sworn_ he also heard a barely audible "lo siento" before the door clicked shut.

"Ludwig, isn't it great that they made up? I'm so happy for them!" Feliciano started before devolving into incomprehensible chatter like he was prone to do.

Ludwig had learned to tune this out a long time ago. He stood there trying to decipher Lovino's cryptic message. After several minutes of being lost in thought, it hit him.

He didn't know how it occurred to him, but he practically broke into a run upstairs to see their bedroom door hanging loosely on its frame, only confirming Ludwig's suspicions more.

He entered his and Feliciano's bedroom and scanned the area. Everything was in its rightful place except . . .

"The lube," Ludwig cursed under his breath.

Instead of where the lube once was, there was a post-it note.

_He also sabotaged my post-it notes?_

On the post it note simply read:

"Thanks for the lube, Potato Bastard. I used it to screw my boyfriend silly under your roof! We did it again in the shower and used all of your shampoo.

3 Lovino

P.S. I rubbed my naked ass all over your pillows!"

.

.

.

Ludwig crumpled the paper, shaking with rage.

You can mock his potatoes. You can mock his boyfriend. You can even mock his beer.

_But you don't steal another man's lube!_

He had always shrugged off Feliciano's antagonistic brother in the past. But this time, it was serious.

And he knew exactly how to take his revenge.

"Oh Feli, Mein Kuschelbär," he called out sweetly.

"Veeeh? What is it, Ludwig?"

"I think it's wonderful your brother and Antonio are together. We should celebrate!"

Feliciano was so surprised by Ludwig's whimsy, he actually _opened_ his _eyes. _

"That's a great idea! What would you suggest?"

"I overheard him tell Antonio how much he loved your new recipe and couldn't wait to try it again. Now, he'll deny it because he doesn't want to impose, so you must insist he eat it! You know how difficult it is for Lovino to show his true feelings. But he said it was missing something. Like maybe it would be best paired with boiled cabbage or something.

"Yay! I will keep that in mind since my brother has such good taste. I'm so happy! I'll start on it right away!"

Part of Ludwig felt bad using Feliciano like that. But the other Vargas brother had picked on his brother for far too long, and Feliciano was too damned nice to take out revenge on his own.

He also felt a pang of guilt for inflicting this on Antonio for a second time. At least he had the decency to feel bad about what happened.

Ludwig went into the guest room to survey the damage. The mattress was ruined and the room reeked of sex . . . and . . . pee? He didn't want to know any details.

He took back the guilt about Antonio. The Spaniard was simply collateral damage at this point.

"Oh and Feli? Put a tomato on top of it. You know? As a garnish or something."

.

.

.

Tranlations (if any of these are wrong, please let me know)

Te amo = I love you

Yo **también** te amo = I love you, too.

Adios = Goodbye

lo siento = I'm sorry

grazie = thank you

fratello = brother

ciao = bye

Mein Kuschelbär = My cuddlebear

.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, I've been really busy. This is also my first time writing a full on sex scene from start to finish, soooo yeah. I hope it was worth the wait. I guess it's more Spain topping from the bottom, but I didn't know any other way to have seme Romano make sense in this story. :P

Also this was supposed to be the conclusion, but now there will be an epilogue. :3


End file.
